Pipeline: A Princess and A Plumber
by themodestmouse
Summary: A realistic love story between our favorite heros and their princesses. Two foreign Italian plumbers set out for a big job at the Bowser estate. During their work they become entangled in a mess of princess affairs. Setting is 1901 Old English London. Rated M for later chapters. Romance, drama, comedy, and lemon later on. [MarioPeach] [LuigiDaisy]
1. Chapter 1: Rusty Start

OOC: So first, disclaimer: I don't own any Nintendo characters. Secondly, this is a realistic version, as well my take on an unusual love story between our heros and their princesses. I've had this idea forever, and while this is my first Nintendo fanfic I hope to make it my best! This is dated back in London 1900's era. I am rating M for future mature content, as my readers already know how I roll. ;-) I really hope you all enjoy!

 **Pipeline: A Princess and A Plumber**

chapter 1

A tan, calloused, and slightly hairy hand slipped outside a dirty white glove. The seams of the gloves were tattered to the point of considering a new pair in the near future but the budget of money had kept these old ones. Its owner sighed, grabbing both gloves and shoving them into his back overall pocket. The overalls used to be a bright blue, but had worn to the point of a dark muddy color, the golden buckles had broken on his outfit, and makeshift buttons took place in keeping the straps in their place. A red shirt underneath his coveralls were rolled at the sleeves.

"This is the place, Mario?"

The voice wasn't his, yet a similarly thick Italian accent came from behind him. An accompanying partner had approached him, stepping to the side scratching his temple. The male was his brother, obvious by their tan skin, and similarly shaggy black hair that was in desperate needing of a cut. Both of them were wearing coveralls, the taller one having a slightly darker tint. And yet nothing would overlook the similar thick, full bodied mustaches both of them sported under their noses. The shorter of the two was stalky in appearance, standing at about 5'7 while the skinnier, almost lanky fellow to his right was around 5'10.

"Sure is, Luigi."

The two stood next to each other, surely a sight to be seen. The year was 1901, and London was brimming with new and exciting industrialization. Opportunity seemed sparkling at every street corner, that is, if it was a wealthy one. The two were three months off the boat from Italy, and had scrambled with nearly thousands of other immigrants to make a living in the foreign land. They had not been treated like first class citizens, naturally, but the United Kingdom had given them a second chance, which the hard workers jumped at a new life.

Before them, stood a giant castle like structure. It was tremendous in its features, almost fairy tale like how vines curled up its stone walls. Stone glass windows were everywhere, where a dull light peeked through the dreary clouds of the sky, trying to dance off the beautiful colors in the glass.

Mario smoothed his mustache down, a slight tick he had when he was thinking. The stalky male in red adjusted his tool belt the wrenches and drivers clanking before falling silent. Him and his brother had been engineers in their past life, mainly with construction and water systems. However, with the events upon coming into a land where they knew nobody, they had packed their tools and took their roles at the bottom. They were plumbers. It was no fancy job, and every night the men came back to their crowded little apartment exhausted. Wether it was from working, or looking for work, both were just as exhausting. Lately, the two had lost their spunk, high energy turning to bitterness and constant solemn looks of exhaustion.

Mario was a hard working man, always had been. His twin brother, Luigi was just as hardworking. Which made them a duo, and he was lucky to have his kin at his side on this endeavor.

The two approached the large oak doors, they were the square shape, with large golden shiny door knockers on the front. Mario almost didn't want to touch the shiny treasure, knowing for sure it would be greased by his fingers. He grabbed a rag at his side, making sure there was no grease left. Raising a hand to grab the door knocker, the large wooden doors flung open. The Italians eyes widened, their expression curious.

"Aha! You two must be the plumbers!"

A tall, very skinny man dressed in flashy clothes, including a bright red bow-tie, held his hands out in a welcoming manner. One hand held a half staff with a ball at the end its form not completely straight, but still caved and glittered with jewels of every stone. His hair was gray, eyebrows bushy, and a long gray mustache curled at his cheeks. The older man was aged greatly, his eyes creasing as he smiled brightly, wrinkles prominent in his crows eye.

Mario let his expression relax, almost amused at the energy of the elderly man. It seemed to be an ongoing occurrence that only very elderly men had mustaches in London. Even more amusing, that these men were always of great wealth and prestigious families. He smirked to himself, finding if funny because him and his brother were neither of those. His accent was British, of course, there could be no mistake in that. Who else would own such a palace, of course not an immigrant!

"Mario." He stated simply before raising an eyebrow at Luigi who grinned. Luigi was no doubtfully the handsome of the two, perhaps because he was more endearing? Maybe it was just his height? Mario had never been jealous of his brother, it was just how it had always happened. He rarely kept his affairs close to females, usually putting his energy into his work.

"Luigi, pleasure to meet you. You must be Sir Toadsworth?"

The elder nodded keeping an award winning grin on his face. He stepped to the side ushering the men inside.

"Yes, yes! It is a pleasure to meet you two. I hear you men are quite the novelty of London! Come inside, I insist!"

The tall lanky man turned, his coat tails flapping in an elegant motion, and then began to trail the pristine carpet underneath him as he continued into the large hallway that had opened to them.

Mario clasped his tool belt, which was another small habit, just to be sure he always had it on him. Luigi kept a pep in his step, ensuring to engage in conversation with the elder. Mario was quiet, as usual. His brother was more on the marketing side of their "business". Always looking for new prospects, using his charm to entice and humor people into letting them do their dirty work- literally. Mario knew he was more of the brute and work to their operation. He had more experience and knowledge of pipes, water, and the complex systems they accompanied.

Mario eyeballed the beautiful place, trying to pay attention to the conversation of the lively two in front of him.

"It is most appreciated that you two could come to check out our horrendous issues. It has been quite the disaster, I must warn you."

"Sir, we can assure you that we will do what we can and make your beautiful place working again!"  
Luigi was a sly bastard, Mario snickered in his head.

"Well, that is great. Master Bowser and all of the occupants of this home are very excited to have their home working again."

The three of them stopped at the opening of a beyond belief den area which was huge. Carpets and rugs were freshly cleaned. Tapestries hung at the walls, couches and plushes were cornered around coffee tables. Pillars lined the den area, in a square like figure there had to be at least ten of them lining the large area. Inside that boundary of pillars, a near ten foot fireplace was embroidered with perfectly cut stone, dull in its gray color, but majestic non the less. But it was not the fireplace that took the attention. A portrait of six foot tall and four foot wide was hung on top of the fireplace.

"Ah. Is that the owner of this household then?"

Luigi raised his green hat so he could look up and lay his eyes upon the masterpiece. He was a bit taken back, just by the ferocity of the portrait. A man sat in a manicured chair his shoulders as broad as the portrait was. It was a large man, wearing black velvets. He had deep orange hair, his eyebrows matching, giving a deep furrow, seeming unrelaxed and frustrated. Dark gray orbs were fiery in their composure, and nearly glare like. Pale lips were in a straight line, neither amused or relaxed. Mario raised an eyebrow his eyes lingered on the unhappy portrait. A seemingly cranky bastard, in a house like his, yes?

"Yes, that is Master Bowser. I am sure he would love to be here to accommodate your needs for you to fix the place, but his is away on business. I must regretfully tell you that he is gone most of the time always away on business."

Luigi exchanged glances with his brother, as they both caught the tone in Toadsworth that he was only saying courtesies and he was rather nervous talking about the scary large man in the portrait. Toadsworth collected his thoughts, pulling his purple vest which fit rather snug on his belly. Clearing his throat he brightly smiled, turning his back again to the Italians, ushering them deeper into the castle.

"Anyways! I must show you to the main area of our problems! The kitchen is just a tad further, and we have been going out of ways to prepare our meals."

Toadsworth limped briskly, Mario eyeballing how his cane hit the carpet, noticing the wooden floors below them.

"You must understand, we haven't been able to wash our fresh produce and newly cut meats off with clean water. Unfortunately, we've had to buy our food from the markets lately."

Toadsworth's voice was grave as he shoks his head. Luigi gave an understanding nod,

"I see Sir, that is very discouraging I'm sure."

Mario smirked his whispered aloud,

"Buy from the markets? Oh-a the horror…"

The elderly man didn't hear him over his chattering about what else was wrong with the kitchens besides the broken pipes that seemed to be endless.

Luigi craned his neck behind him, giving Mario a glare as if to say 'Don't you dare ruin this.'

Mario rolled his eyes, grinning and prodding his head forward, notifying him that Toadsworth had led them to the entrance of the kitchens.

"Here it is dear gentleman! A sad excuse of a kitchen, I suppose. But I must say, these pipes had lasted for over fifty years! The pipes had frozen over this past winter, some of them completely cracking when thawing out."

The kitchen was far from sad. It was almost as large as the den, with endless counters and sinks and islands filled with cutting boards. Baskets of bread, fruits, and cheese were encased on a few of the islands, as if anyone could walk in for a snack. Luigi crossed his arms, his sleeves had also been rolled up from the newly found spring weather. It had been a brutal winter in London, from what he had witnessed.

"Not to worry, sir. Maintenance is something that is often overlooked in large homes such as this one. Do you mind if we take a look around?"

"Oh! Of course, please do what you must!"

Mario had taken his attention to the finer things in the kitchen, his eyes tracing the sparkling pots and pans which seemed to be abandoned as the kitchen had as well. Luigi crouched at the cabinets under one of the many large sinks, slipping his own white gloves on. He inspected the many pipes underneath it, dark eyebrows furrowed. He opened his mouth to speak to his twin, and nearly jumped finding his brother had already been crouched right beside him. Mario looked bored, eyeballing the seemingly fine pipe.

"It's unusable. The pipes have rusted from the inside out."

Luigi took a hand and flicked the pipe lightly. It made a dull ting, but it was short and sounded like a thud if anything. He closed his eyes, eyebrows unfurrowing, knowing this was going to be one hell of a job.

Mario stood up, showing a smile for the first time in awhile.

"Sir! It seems the house's pipes are quite rusted! Everything must be replaced."

Toadsworth seemed tense with hope, but shrugged his frail shoulders in defeat letting his head fall slightly. He nodded and let his fingers rap on the large ball of the cane.

"That is what I feared… It's going to be a big job I suppose? Oh, of course it is!"

And then his spirits picked up and a thought brought the old frail man to new life.

"We will pay whatever it takes to receive your services my fine chaps! It is the will of Master Bowser we make this place whole again."

Luigi sprung up, money hungry. By the looks of this place this Master Bowser guy had more wealth than he knew what to do with. Luigi was seeing dollar signs, and his brother regained the color in his body, seemingly eager to start, loving a good challenge.

"Perfect! We will be ready to start once we have the new pipes."

"Not a problem, we will have the servants take a record of every pipe in the building by tonight. By tomorrow noon, we will have all the equipment and tools you need."

Toadsworth let the doors of the kitchen fly open, his coat tail whipped at his turn. Mario grinned feeling a new breakthrough coming. Both men followed, elbowing each other a few times excited to start on their new money making endeavor. They approached the den area, where Master Bowsers eyes seemingly trailed them wherever they walked.

"Before we rush into things, my friends, I believe a contract is in order. Customary, of course."

The elderly fellow let his eyes crinkle kindly, smiling handing them both feathered ink pens. The two nodded curly, staring down a scroll of paper on a dark mahogany table which held various pots and shiny tableware. The contract unraveled onto the floor and a bit further. This was quite a lengthy contract, and Mario let his mustache twitch curiously, a hand raising to stroke his black facial hair curiously. Luigi picked up the paper, and took on the task of reading just barely mumbling the words in his thick Italian accent. They stood there for a minute before a high pitched voice echoed from a different hallway, on the other side of where they had first came in.

"The NERVE!"

"Oh! Oh dear! Princess!"

The first voice was regal in an obviously feminine tone. The second was more delicate, trying to be reassuring. The men jumped slightly, and adverted their gaze watching a huff of pink storm into the den.

The female was blonde, her luscious curls and waves bounced around her lovely heart shaped face. Long gloves covered up to her elbows, her hands grasping at the front of her large poofy pink dress, in an obvious rush to stomp around and be angry. A deep pink came to her ivory cheeks, partially from makeup and partially from the anger that blazed from her aura. She was the definition of beauty, not a single flaw on her face. The dress she wore fit snugly and hugged her very slim waist and then made a tasteful and respectful view of her chest. Shoulders were covered by little sleeves that ruffled at the edges. The same ruffles trailed the bottom of her dress. You could see her black shiny shoes and the white panty hose on her legs as the dress brushed back and forth from her arms holding them up when she walked with a brisk anger her heels clicking with a sharp tick. The bright blue in her eyes was electrifying and she hadn't noticed the men standing there until she turned the corner of the last pillar.

Trailing the lovely female quite a bit away was another female, her face seeming distressed. Light brown hair was tightly curled, a bright yellow braid loosely tied a the back of her crown the tails of it flowing with the pace she was slightly jogging at, trying to keep up with the princesses long legs. She wore an very pastel like yellow and orange dress, which was unusually easy on the eyes. She was not as slim at the blonde, however her curves were just lovely and fitting for her short frame. Her fists carried her dress in the same manner of the princess in front of her.

Toadsworth twirled, "My dear Peachy! What is wrong dear?"

The princess did not stop in her tracks to talk, instead she had slightly tripped because she was startled. There were visitors? Blue icy eyes widened a curiousness easing her frustration, as she was clearly caught off guard. Strange men stood in her living room, with her guardian father, Sir Toadsworth.

Both Italians had silently watched in pure fascination at the display of events in front of them. Luigi was more wide eye'd first at the blonde, then nearly lost his pen at the sight of the brunette. She was short and very curvy, his skin growing hot. Mario however, started critically at the blonde, wondering what the huff was about. To both of them, this was particularly new. Two royal females in their presence, and it was like they didn't know what to do. So they stood there, and stared, as the blonde stared back at them.

Princess Peach had never seen an Italian before. The uproar of the new immigrants had come to London not long ago. However, she had yet to be escorted out of this castle and take a look upon the new diverse streets of London. They were stalky broad men, on the slightly shorter side, yet their shoulders were stacked with muscle, and chests wide. Their faces were scruff, and she nearly choked at the large fluffy mustaches that covered their entire upper lip. How… How odd! Their hair was a shaggy onyx black, which was a rarity in a sea of blondes and brunettes. They were covered in the dirtiest of clothes, stained and worn from obvious work. Work belts wrapped around their waists holding tools of every kind. They had dark features, obvious strength and muscle, and particularly hairy, unlike the rest of everyone she had ever seen. How… interesting.

The princess blinked realizing she was staring for too long. She checked herself for staring so deeply, and raised her chin with a light 'humf'. She grabbed her skirts again and began to stalk off with a more regal walk, now aware of her new audience. She ignored her foster father, as well as her new Italian guests. She tuned a tight corner to a different hallway, leading to the back of the house somewhere. Perhaps the courtyard in the back.

Mario let an eyebrow raise, after he had caught eyes with the blonde beauty. She seemed rather displeased. For a princess she was anything but charming and endearing.

Toadsworth sighed shrugging his shoulders down, and perked at the sight of young Daisy in yellow and orange rounding the pillar.

"Oh dear, oh dear…"

She cried softly, running to Sir Toadsworth, completely oblivious of the newcomers.

"My Daisy, what is the matter?"

Daisy tried to hold back her obvious distraught as the tall elder held her petite shoulders. He stood in front of her, her view nearly cut off from the men behind him.

"It is Master Bowser…"

She whispered then trailed, almost feeling sorry for the young princess in pink. Silence came from the both of them and Toadsworth nodded closing his eyes. Daisy blinked, the realization that there were people behind her foster father. She craned her neck to the side, curious wide eyes catching to a tall man, sporting a green shirt in overalls, as well as a deep mustache that made her attempt to stifle a giggle. She whispered to her father, trying to be lady like and not talk out and openly.

"Oh my… Italians, father?"

Mario had enough, grabbing the papers from Luigi who was still starstruck by the lovely ladies. He raised the papers to his face, not appreciating being ignored and talked about like they were some circus animals. They had work to do, and they weren't going to get paid by ogling and dealing with the family issues of bratty princesses and rude British women. Toadsworth sighed and nodded, sending her on her way to find and tend to the princesses needs.

Daisy stepped out from behind her father, and gave a quick curtsy, her eyes catching the tall one's. Luigi eye'd the brunette beauty in front of them, and took off his hat, letting his waist slightly bend his hat holding hand at his chest. She did not recognize the foreign courteous acknowledgement the strange man gave her, but it enthralled the young female. She blazed a blush across her face before adverting her eyes down and scurrying in the direction of the unhappy princess.

Mario willingly ignored the brunette, noting that Luigi was giving her a gracious acknowledgement. He rolled his eyes right before the older man turned to them.

"I'm very sorry about her, those are my daughters Peach and Daisy."

He calmly left the subject alone, not getting into the matters anymore. Luigi nodded, holding his tongue from saying anything too friendly about their client's daughters. Mario cleared his throat, already at the bottom of the agreement, his pen being dipped into the ink on the table.

"Yes, well, I believe if that is all."

Mario handed Luigi the pen, who dipped it in black ink and signed his name next to his brothers. He took note to the older signature of Master Bowser. How interesting, he had signed knowing he already knew what he wanted done. He blew dry the ink with his breath before rolling up the scroll nice and tight. It was thick by its length but he make sure the ribbon that contained it was nice and secure.

"My fine chaps, I will be awaiting your arrival tomorrow. We all appreciate your services."

Sir Toadsworth gave a gracious bend at the hip, and led the Italians down the hallway and out the door. Mario inwardly rolled his eyes at the stress of the 'all' the elder had spoken. It seemed they all weren't grateful of their presence. The short stalky man turned his head at one entrance to a room by the door, and stared at two icy blue eyes that stared back at him. A portrait of the young princess hung in the far room by the door and stared down at him her eyebrows relaxed, and an endearing smile upon her lips. She was quite beautiful.

He curtly turned his head and didn't look back a face of annoyance displayed on his features. Princess Peach… not so peachy, was she?

"Farewell, Sir Toadsworth. Until tomorrow!"

Luigi grinned at the senior and then turned his attention to his brother. He opened his mouth to speak but stopped, seeing the obvious frustration in Mario. Keeping his thoughts to himself, they walked back to their apartment in the nearing evening time.

Mario fixed his eyes on the ground, eyebrows furrowed, his hands in his pockets. He had no place in the affairs of regal people, neither did he want too! He agreed upon himself to stay away from the people that had no influence on his work. He was there to strictly work, not make friends. He didn't meddle in the affairs of princesses. And with that, he started whistling, relaxing his face and enjoying his brother chiming in as they strolled home.

OOC: How's that! I really enjoyed this intro, and I have so many more ideas and events to write about on the new adventures of our favorite plumbers and princesses. Let me know what you think! Reviews are scientifically proven to improve muse by 1000% ... trust me ;-)


	2. Chapter 2: Peony Princess

OOC: Hay! Chapter two, coming back to ya just as strong! FYI, I don't have a beta reader, because I typically read, re-read, and re-read my chapters over and over for flaws. Yet, I am not perfect so try not to flame for any spelling, grammar, or mishaps! Thanks for the reviews! I am also open as a beta reader to anyone who is interested, so just PM me with some details! I do not not usually take any offers to write fics for anyone, unless I truly like the plot, theme, and characters. I'm sorry for any inconveniences, as I currently already have two stories going on already. So yeah, enjoy and review! P.s: In this fic, when dialogue is in _italics_ , it means they are speaking in Italian! ;-)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Nintendo characters, themes, or ideas!

 **Pipeline: A Princess and A Plumber**

chapter 2

The brothers had not been a minute too early or too late when arriving at the Bowser estate the day after their first visit. Mario had put his previous encounters with the females behind him focusing his energy on the task at hand. There was no point in meddling in the affairs of snotty princesses, and these females were nothing like the ones he knew back home. Tightening his belt he could already feel that he had been losing some weight. They were scavenging for food most days, and usually split something between the two of them. He glanced beside him at his taller brother, who couldn't afford to lose anymore weight.

But food was the last thing he had on his mind. Once being let into the mansion by one of the servants they were lead through the same hallways as yesterday. The place was quiet, the chirping of the morning birds slowly dying down from mid morning. Everyone must have already been out, doing something but most certainly not working. Mario narrowly eyed the large doors and engraved stained glass widows knowing damn well those princesses hadn't worked a day in their lives. He shook his thoughts of the princesses reminding himself of why he was here.

Luigi, who seemed more than eager today, had been cheery the whole way here. They both had their usual morning conversations, typically about what they had seen at the estate, their thoughts on the upcoming job, what should be done first, and how their plans for the plumbing would go. Generally, this would all be spoken in Italian, because they were quite aware of peeping ears and nosy folks. They were generally private men, only ever honestly opening up to family and close friends.

"Ah yes! My dear boys, come here!"

Mario snapped out of his thoughts, and followed the servant outside the back and over to a cheerful Sir Toadsworth. He was dressed in his button vest and petty coat as usual leaning onto the bulb of his walking stick. Luigi grinned back giving a curt nod to the older gentleman who's bright gray fluffy mustache was twitching with excitement. Toadsworth pointed his walking stick to the large stock of pipes, tools, and welding material. The brothers equally glanced at each other, catching eyes, then gave their attention to the giddy old man.

"Here we have it! I have made sure you are equipped with everything you need. I hope you would please let me know if you need anything."

Toadsworth smiled, seeming proud of his work he had produced overnight. The man was a genuinely happy old timer, seemingly satisfied with everyday life. Then again, that was easy when you were rich. Mario tried not to smirk, stepping out of their boundary and walked over to the pipes, kneeling down and inspecting them.

"This shall do, thank you Sir."

His voice was grisly from drinking the night before. Both of them had taken it upon themselves to share a drink over the celebration of new, wealthy work. Toadsworth seemed thrilled that Mario had answered him this time.

"Perfect! I will leave you to it then."

The old timer gave a slight nod and turned on his heel to walk away. He paused, letting a wrinkled pointed finger to rise in the air.

"My dear gentleman, as temporary Master of the estate, I urge you to make yourselves at home."

Toadsworth left his words and let his hand drop back into his coat pocket, calmly limping away and back into the house. Both men took a mental note of the strain on the word 'temporary' knowing well that the Master of the estate was actually Master Bowser who was seemingly an absent face lately. Luigi flung his back off his shoulder onto the patchy grass by the pipes. Both of them had noticed the vast grassy area of the backyard, full with a marble balcony with only the finest lounging sun chairs and tables. They had veered off a trail which obviously led to the gardens father back. The men had easy access through a back door from the kitchen to the outside part where they were currently standing. This must be where they delivered the food to the kitchen, as the door was regular, the knob almost a little rusty.

And like clockwork the two plumbers began their duty. Mario genuinely loved working with his brother, as the entertainment was great. Luigi was humorous and carefree in a sense, and the things he did and said were almost a bit off the wall. The two chatted loudly in Italian a sound which was very foreign in this part of the land. They liked it that way knowing it was a little piece of them they could keep near and dear.

An hour passed, and the two men had been cutting pipes and welding pieces back together so they would fit perfectly under the sinks in the kitchen. The sizes that had been brought to them would have fit fine, but being an engineer Mario took it upon himself to downsize the amount of pipes using one localized pipe to attach to them all. They talked and talked about all sorts of things like how things might be going back home, what their plans for the future were, food, lots and lots of food, and even women. Their conversations continued on in Italian.

" _I_ _'_ _m not sure why you always go for the chubby ones._ _"_ Mario snickered watching his brother wave his hand in dismissal.

" _Well, I guess that would make me a dog if I went for bones!_ _"_ The taller male laughed, and Mario patted his brother on the back, wiping a bead of sweat on his forehead. He always had a soft spot for the thicker females, there was just something irresistible about a curvy top and bottom.

" _You worry yourself too much in the affairs of women. How do you expect to keep one if you can barely feed yourself?_ _"_ Mario chuckled, teasing his brother by pulling on his floppy overalls silently pointing out his slim hips that begged for more meat.

A disgruntled Luigi snatched his overalls from Mario, seeming offended but smirked and fixed himself hotly, and grinned gingerly lifting his chin to the air confidently.

" _By bringing her to my bed of course!"_

The two laughed going back to work, not even noticing they had a peeping audience for quite some time.

The two princesses had woken up later that day, almost bashfully ashamed that they had slept in on such a beautiful day. It was sunny outside now, and adventures awaited them. Daisy twirled in her casual yellow dress which always seemed fancy to peasant like persons. Princess Peach undoubtedly noticed her sister had a much cheerier attitude today most eager to get primped up to go downstairs. Of course she had not forgotten about the events of yesterday mostly if not always settling down when she went to the riverside of the estate. Daisy had followed her, very concerned, but had seemed distracted. Her curvy sister had tried to ask her what she had thought of the Italians, but was received with a snap on how it was non of her business, and she didn't care for the matters of second class citizens.

Daisy hadn't brought it up again. They were clasping arms, giving jests at each other as they walked into the marble stone of the balcony. There had been no sign of their guests, until they had fully walked outside and heard unusual voices. Italian was an unusual language at best, and compared nothing to English and French. The princess in pink noticed that the men were laughing seeming to enjoy their hard labor in the sun. They hadn't taken notice to the females walking down the stairs casually. She felt Daisy pull at her arm tenderly, trying to decipher what the two men were talking about.

"Peachy, just look, and- and listen! That must be Italian!"

She hushed her voice, but it bubbled with excitement and eyes swimming with curiosity. There was that tall one, with the green undershirt rolled up to his elbows, a baggy pair of overalls nearly falling off him. His smile was endearing, and she couldn't help giggle again at his full bodied fluffy mustache! How intriguing!

"Pay them no mind, Daisy." Princess Peach hummed, trying to drag her sister off in a different direction. It was too late.

Mario looked over his shoulder and groaned inwardly. Not again. His dark eyes traced the two females who were nearby. They were close enough that he could see the patterns on their dresses, intricate and delicate stitching that might have afforded him a whole years worth of work. Before he could say anything to his brother, he heard the man in green call from across the yard,

"Ah! Good day!"

Luigi had beat his brother to saying anything, knowing that if anything was going to be said it should be said now when he had the chance. Luigi slipped his glove off and waved once, offering a half bow his hat pulled into his chest again. He lifted up, grinning warmly at the two females, who stopped dead in their tracks.

"Daisy no-"

"Oh Peachy, we can't just-"

"Yes we can, and-"

"I'll be right back."

Daisy slipped out of her sisters long arms, and pleasantly made her way to the gentleman in green who approached her too. Peach huffed and folded her arms, which were bare today lacking the white silk gloves, looking the opposite direction. Her sister had so much learning, when it came to being regal and knowing when to ignore a man. But, then again, she didn't receive much attention from a lot of the courters in town. Most of the time, all eyes were on her, finding her taller slimmer physique more appealing.

Luigi could have sworn he heard his name being hissed between tight jaws behind him. But he paid no mind and calmly walked up to the beautiful brunette in yellow.

"Hello sir." Daisy kept her distance after she gave a half curtsy, her hands clasped in front of her, almost child-like as she looked up into the warm eyes of the tall plumber.

"Please, call me Luigi. And that is my brother Mario."

He looked over his shoulder to meet two narrowed eyes as they both heard Mario give and acknowledging grunt as he continued his work. Daisy was fascinated with the thick Italian accent, as everything about him pulled her in. No doubt, he was a hard worker, her eyes noticing the muscle in his shoulders and arms, his forearms and hands thick with years of hard labor. All her years she had been taught to seek after scholars and intelligent men, rather than braun. But, who was to say she couldn't have both? Realizing her forward thoughts she blushed outwardly, wondering why she was jumping to such conclusions. There was nothing wrong wit making friends at least, right? She calmly smiled, trying to keep her composure as her sister would.

"I am Daisy, and that is my sister Peach." Daisy's words were soft, the pitch in her voice not a high as usual. She shifted her light brown eyes around to look at Peach who had now taken her attention to her perfectly manicured nails. She leaned in and whispered,

"She's a bit of a grump lately." Daisy tried to stifle her giggles and winked, glad Luigi had joined in and laughed as well. He was well pleased that like him she too had a bit of humor in her.

"Oh my, but you see my brother is the king of grumps! I'm sure they would love to fight for the spot." He winked back, priding himself on causing her blush to re-appear on her nose and cheeks as she giggled louder. They both glanced over to Mario who was trying to ignore them, but knew they were talking about him. He looked over his shoulder again, holding a wrench in his hand. His eyes caught onto the pink princess, her electric eyes nearly sending him to his knees.

Peach could have sworn they were talking about her, she snapped her eyes up and looked around her neck craned to look over her shoulder. She caught eyes with the stalky plumber in red. Mario was his name? She realized how deeply she was staring before checking herself and turning her nose to the air, obviously trying to ignore him.

Luigi smiled leaning over, and grabbing a flower off a bush that was nearby. He plucked it carefully, leaning back over to his new friend, Daisy.

"Peony for a Princess?" He warmly smiled, generously offering it to her.

Daisy flushed at his pun and reached out careful not to touch his large hand, his fingers long and pointed, as she grasped the delicate white daisy that was picked for her. She giggled, at a loss for words. Usually, men were always trying to come up with things that related to her name, Daisy. This was quite new and refreshing. Quietly she looked down at the flower, pink in its color with trails of white following the outward petals. Thankfully, Peach had come to her side, storming up to both of them. Her voice was and unnerved with politeness that hissed when she grabbed the younger females upper arm in protest of the situation.

"I think that is quite forward, Mister Luigi. As a gentleman you should know she already is being courted by many fine men."

Luigi did not falter by the pink princesses rude interference with his gift to the smaller princess. He did not break contact with the stunned princess who clutched her flower and was currently being led away from him.

"Oh, I'm sure she is."

Luigi watched as Princess Peach scoffed at his words, putting a bigger pep in her step, making sure to get Daisy away from this atrocious second class citizen.

Mario narrowed his eyes at the scene, after being yet again given the death stare by the princess in pink. What was her deal? What could they have possibly done to cause her to turn sour within an instant of seeing them? Or was she always this bitter? He teeth were grinding together for a moment before his brother turned and casually walked over to him, fixing his green hat onto his messy black hair.

 _"I think that went quite well."_

 _"Forget bones, you're playing with fire now."_ Mario gritted out regretfully.

 _"Oh, it's harmless."_

 _"You are forgetting these are princesses we are talking about here."_

 _"Even more interesting."_

Luigi shrugged, his last comment causing a silence between the two. They continued their work in the quiet afternoon.

Daisy kept her eyes locked on the broad back of her Italian friend wondering what she was getting herself into. He was not even remotely her age, and with a mustache like that, he had to be at least twenty seven or twenty eight. She was a mere nineteen, just short of being in her twenties, she felt behind the courting curve. Unlike her older and more sophisticated sister, Peach, she seemed to always come in second. Not that she minded being in the shadow of her sister, she loved her sister with all her being. No matter how bitter or cruel her words were, she would back up her kin to her death. Even if they weren't entirely blood, Daisy knew she was all she had. They were both bastard children to King William IV. Unfortunately, they did not grow up to meet their parents, being whisked away to foster homes and boarding schools at a young age. Her and her half sister princess were reunited at the tender age of 12, where they were kept in the care of Sir Toadsworth, a previous Lord and Assistant of the King. The trio of a family were living in a cosy estate on the other side of London when they had been unexpectedly invited to live at the Bowser estate. They had become unseparated from that moment on, her sister was her first real friend, forever at her side to inform her when she was doing stupid and foolish things…

"…stupid and foolish I tell you!" Princess Peach spat bitterly, getting more heated as they had gotten lost in the brush of the gardens. Daisy kept quiet, trying to keep up with her fast paced sister. She walked fast when she was mad.

"How- how dare him! Disrespectful to the upmost-"

"He was respectful, sister." Daisy interrupted, stating in a matter-of-fact manner.

"It matters not! Daisy… he is…a second class citizen!" Her words exasperated and seething, as she emphasized each word. Daisy stopped at a stone bench by a patch of roses, her head hanging as she took a solemn seat on the stone.

"Not everyone can have the comforts of Masters of estates, Peach." She mumbled, fidgeting with her possession of the peony flower that had been a gift.

Peach spun around her blue eyes hurt, she was shocked at the boldness of her younger sisters words. She was definitely talking about her arraignment with Master Bowser that had not happened yet.

"That is not fair." Peach whispered, her eyes narrowed to the ground feeling her sister hit a tender spot in her heart.

"You know it is not what I want." She whispered in fear of being overheard. She in no way had wanted to be married to the cold, fearsome, and estranged creature that she was being forced to marry by politics. They had talked over this many times, and her younger sister knew very well the situation was beyond their control. Daisy lifted her eyes, trailing up her sisters dress, her beauty was undoubtedly superior. She sighed placing the peony in the dirt sliding over leaving an open spot. She padded it lightly, offering a comforting smile.

"I'm sorry, please sit." She urged, rubbing the stone, pretending to warm it up. Peach relaxed her shoulders and gracefully took a seat next to her sister, tired of fighting. They were all they had, there was no use in arguing. She wrapped a slender arm around the petite shoulders of her sister in yellow.

"I'm just concerned, my dear Daisy."

Daisy nodded, eyeballing the peony on the ground next to her. She sighed and looked up at the clouds, trying to be optimistic.

"I was just trying to be friendly. I don't think a lot of people are fond of them, yes?"

"They are strangers."

"We were all strangers to someone once, right?"

Peach was quiet, finding that her sister was very accurate. But there were so many things to worry bout at a time like this, where appearance was everything. If someone to see or overhear the wrong thing they might get ideas, the wrong type of ideas! Daisy was so carefree, unknowing to the deceit of the world, almost ignorant of it. People were not all they seem to be.

"You have yet to even acknowledge them…" Daisy noted, cringing home she didn't offend. But Peach was quiet, thinking of a rebuttal.

"I am afraid." Peach grimaced, as she admitted her fear. Daisy understood.

"I'm sure being nice wouldn't hurt… you are so lovely when you smile. I'm sure with a look you could make the one in red's day…" Daisy touched her sisters face feeling turmoil under that flawless skin. It was true, her older sister could single handedly cause a group of men to grovel at her feet with just a single smile. Peach had that effect on men which usually cast her younger sister in the shadows. The princess in yellow offered a smile trying to look into her sisters narrowed stare. Peach laughed, and shook her head. Who? That Mario? She was at a loss for words unsure of how she felt.

She desperately wanted to be friendly to their newcomers, but her reputation was on the line. What would people think if she was too friendly? What if Master Bowser caught ear of it? Her and her family would be out on the streets… Or worse, the Italians would be assassinated by the next day no doubt.

Daisy patted her knee, and stood up in a twirl letting her dress poof up at the air that slid under her in the twirl. She grabbed her sisters hand ushering her up.

"It is no matter. I will not pay anymore notice to him, okay?"

Daisy grinned an award winning smile hoping to ease her sisters troubles, Peach returned the smile feeling the color return to her face and light up her attitude. She nodded, and then seemed content. Arm in arm they continued to walk the beautiful gardens of the estate. Daisy gingerly smiled looking back over her shoulder at the lone peony that lay in the dirt.

Luigi grunted carrying a load of pipes over his shoulder beginning to make his way to the kitchen. He could not stand the silence any longer. He spoke smoothly in Italian; his tone cool and calm.

" _You know, you could be a tad more friendlier."_

He paused looking over his shoulder with a stone like face at his brother in red. Mario stopped what he was doing staring at his wrench. He had yet to even offer the females a smile. What was wrong with him lately, what had made him put his guard up so thoroughly? What was he afraid of? His thoughts flashed back to the stunned look on Princess Peach's face when she first saw them. He shrugged it off,

" _They are princesses, I am just a plumber._ _"_ He coldly replied, returning back to his work.

Luigi stood for a moment, confused by the hostility between him and the females. Leaving it at that he continued in his direction toward the kitchen allowing his thoughts to be taken back to meeting the lovely princess in yellow. Her sister was probably giving her a good tongue lash by now threatening her not to speak to him again unless absolutely necessary. He was not discouraged in the least as a hard worker his determination spread into most other areas of his life as well. Sadly for Mario, he was the same in his resilience. Italians were known for holding long term grudges, he hoped that there would be some way to reconcile their ways… And then, with a slowly emerging grin, the tall handsome plumber had an idea.

OOC: Bam! Chappy 2 done! What do ya'll think? Anyone reading at all? Drop a review and let me know what you think. Suggestions? Changes? Mistakes? Like, love, hate it? Lol, don't flame tho! I've been showing a lot of Daisy/Luigi love lately, but don't be discouraged, there will be plenty of Mario/Peach when they finally get over themselves! Don't forget about an appearance of Bowser in the near upcoming chapters! Drama, romance, and comedy to continue! Much love xx


	3. Chapter 3: Bread Crumbs

OOC: Hoooo! Chapter 3 here and ready to entertain you! Hopefully you all have enjoyed so far, I want to thank dbzgtfan2004 for their kind review, which got me off my lazy butt to start on this chapter. I have the planning on my notes, I just simply needed to muster up the muse to sit down and grind this out! Anyways, here it is, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any Nintendo characters or themes.

 **Pipeline: A Princess and a Plumber**

chapter 3

Rain splattered against the windows of the estates kitchen droplets gathering their fill before being spilled down the glass in tears. It was a soft natured rain, unlike the storms they had been receiving periodically throughout the week. London was in the beginnings of spring which brought rain storms and more. Last night the wind had thrashed against the Italians sad excuse for a window, the lightening allowing bright light and shadows to dance on their stone floor. Luckily, both of the men were heavy sleepers. In fact, they probably couldn't hear anything over the snores of each other seemingly snoring in unison louder and louder as if it was a competition between the unconscious men. Mario had woke himself up, startled for a moment before he flipped over glancing at his brother across the room sprawled out on his own bed with the sheets tangled on the floor. He sighed lightly sure the weather was bound to continue throughout the night and through some of the day.

His assumptions had held some water, quite literally. He wasn't quite fond of the weather here, as it always seemed dreary and dark during the spring. But there were some days that were bright and sunny, showing the hard work that all the rain had done to the gardens and fields of the land. A week had passed since they started working on the Bowser estate, and progress was slow. It was expected with all the unfriendly weather, and their client Sir Toadsworth was well aware that the men were going to be hindered in their work. But, as always the optimistic man gave light to their dreary days and assured them not to stress as he understood the job would be long and their company was more than welcomed.

Mario now lay under one of the sinks, tinkering with a rusty bolt that just refused to come out. Lost in his thoughts, he smirked at how the temporary Master of the estate had welcomed them each day as if they were his own sons. It was as if they were his sons, and they were family. Perhaps he had always wanted males in the family instead of two bratty females. His conscious paused and considered the one called Daisy not to be so hellish. However, that princess in pink, Peach, was a bit of a stuck up, self centered, bratty-

The bolt popped off, flying across the room hitting a tile on the wall bouncing on the marble floor before ticking to a silent stop. He paused, wondering where all this frustration in the female had come from. He should surely just ignore her disposition with them, as she was clearly not interested in being friends. In fact, even the little curvy one had turned a blind eye to them, not necessarily ignoring them like her sister, but more so of avoiding too much contact. Luigi was obviously frustrated she was dodging conversation with him. They both assumed it was because she was under the influence of the princess in pink. Mario knew it bothered his brother even if he refused to show it.

Dismissing the thought, he took notice to his brother in green avoid a sink pipe and rise up from laying down for so long. Mario fixed his eyes back on his task, using rough calloused hands to unscrew what he had just popped off. Luigi sighed excessively he was always known to be a little dramatic a times. Yet, the only thing that was dramatic was a deep gurgle that came from the pit of his stomach reaching out from his body and tumbling in their ears. Luigi groaned, feeling like his insides were turning inside out.

"Oye, I'm starving. You're hungry too, you barely ate anything last night."

Mario continued to look at his work, only giving a 'hn' in recognition. He didn't have time to eat as he was focused on his task. Yet regrettably, he was pretty famished. They had eaten last at their local pub, as usual, and with concentration of their new task Mario's appetite had plummeted for some reason. He was currently regretting not eating the full portion of his meal as it had to be nearly noon soon. Luigi was already on his feet, sifting through some of the cabinets and pantries that Sir Toadsworth had already offered to them. Luigi had to admit, it felt weird going into someone elses home and taking food and drink without them under full acknowledgement that they were doing it. However, he wasn't going to roam the household, find their elderly client and ask him for something to eat. He had clearly stated that they were free to the kitchens with what they pleased. Luigi smirked, knowing that it would be rude not to help himself.

* * *

Daisy propped her elbows up on the large window sill that was placed behind the luxurious couch she was currently kneeling on. Light hazel eyes flickered from teardrop to teardrop, her expression looked none other than bored. The weather had been quite problematic over the past week, and her and hr sister were forced to entertain themselves inside. She had already finished a novel for her book studies and while she had a few more to delve into her interest was just not peaked anymore. So quietly, she listened to her sister play the piano beside her.

Her eyes flickered over to the graceful sister in pink, analyzing her movements. Her sisters shoulders were nimble and small like her own, and they rested at her sides. The only movement was coming from her arms, wrists, and fingers as they traveled with ease up and down the length of the keyboard. She was playing an old tune that came easily to her, which for most people was quite difficult. Daisy had little talent with instruments, finding her qualities more physical than anything. She enjoyed to run, and play catch, racquet and hand ball as well. However, her most enjoyed activity was to swim. Her father had called her something along the lines of a 'water baby' knowing that most people, usually of the peasant type, did not even know how to swim- especially at her age. Her eyes flickered back to the window, daydreaming about the rain coming down so hard, that a pool would appear in the courtyard. A delicate smile settled on her lips.

Peach closed her eyes, letting her instinct and years of practice control her precise fingers as they tapped and landed on the keys at her lap. She knew her sister was bored, looking all gloomy outside that window. She had paid no mind, pretending to enjoy their time inside. Yet, she was growing bored with staying inside day in and day out. Each day of the week she had played an instrument, such as the fiddle, violin, and the harp. Today she settled for her favorite, the piano.

The song ended, and Peach let the delicate note trail on longer than it should have. She sighed, opening her eyes. With an exasperated look, she turned her head, eyes peeking over her shoulder. Usually, on rainy days like this her and her sister would find themselves in the kitchen, cooking and experimenting with the seemingly endless amounts of ingredients. In fact, Peach prided herself in her ability to bake. Her skill in baking was more of a fine tuned craft, where nobody to this date would resist her cakes. Strawberry, Raspberry, Coconut, Pineapple, Chocolate… Her tummy rumbled softly, and she felt a need to snack, even though they had just ate no more than an hour ago in their beds. Peach adverted her blue icy eyes to her sister who had sighed for the second time in the last five minutes.

"Oh look at you, chomping at the bit like an unbroken pony!" Peach laughed, turning a page to her book of music notes. Daisy perked, eyeing her sister before laughing and hopping up. She twirled around the large den area, arms reaching out as she circled her yellow and orange dress twirling in a teacup shape.

"Oh I know! I can't help it, Peachy. It is just so booooring!" She trailed her end word, in a type of sing song voice. She twirled around and around, eyes flickering down the hallway to the kitchen each time her body passed it. She hadn't seen the men working today, but she knew they were in there. They always showed up early before her sister and herself had woken up. She felt a twinge of curiosity bite at her temples a sudden urge to check up on her guests came to her. However, she knew that her plan would ultimately fail with her older sister here to tell her otherwise. She had yet to talk to her new friend, Luigi. Not till after that day in the courtyard, where they jested at their siblings. She thought about that night after, where she had snuck into the gardens with a lantern, and retrieved her small gift from her friend. The peony flower was now in one of her jewelry boxes, where she intended to keep it.

Throughout the week, she hadn't really seen much of the men. Here and then they would pass with their tools and a token of appreciation from her father, which was usually a loaf of bread or a basket of cheeses, even a handful of fruit which was rare to come by around this time of the year. Even if she hadn't talked to her friend, they had most definitely made eye contact more than once. Usually when she was talking to her sister, or her father, even when she sat curled up on a couch alone, she had peeked over at the men leaving the estate. Her eyes had flickered to the intriguing man in green. She met his eyes who curiously stared at her and she knew he was silently questioning her sudden behavior of not approaching him. Daisy gave her last turn, her hands falling at her side before looking over at Peach who had started a whole new composure. The brunette's stomach rumbled, and with a curious look over to the kitchen she decided to grab her and her sister a snack knowing that her newfound guests would be in there working hard.

Daisy had promised her sister she wouldn't communicate with the men. But it wasn't like she could curiously look, right? She was determined to become the woman her sister had turned out to be, regal in her actions and confident in her abilities to control her emotions. She tiptoed away from her sister who seemed lost in her music, the notes were strung closely together in a higher pitch, allowing an easy escape. She trotted off to the kitchens, holding her dress up at her ankles. She promised herself she would not interact with the men, yet her smile was devious. The young princess came close to the doorway which was open, there was nobody in her clear view until she stepped onto the marble floor her throat clearing, alerting the others of her whereabouts.

* * *

Finally, he had hit the jackpot. There was a cupboard full of breads and cheeses in assorted varieties. His mouth watered, and he grabbed at the bottom shelf. A half a loaf of bread, and two half blocks of cheese were taken before closing the little door and he split up the rations that were in his care. Biting on to half of the bread he casually walked over to Mario's sink he was under. Mario was a quick worker, stubborn and headstrong about completing his tasks. Luigi leaned over the sink, one eyeball looking through the hole at the bottom that was clearly open as Mario had taken off the pipe. He eyeballed his brother chewing on the bread. He dangled the other half under the sink teasingly,

"Marieeeee…" Luigi teased him in a high pitched tone quite obviously impersonating a female.

Mario was clearly busy with a rusty pipe that refused to break apart. Yet the smell of fresh bread wafted his way, and he glanced at his belly, where a piece of bread was being waved over him. A stony black iris looked up through the sink hole at his brother who was teasing him. He smirked, dropping the pipe at his side. He snatched the bread before his brother could pull it away.

"Thank you Luise, maybe tonight you can cater to my coc-"

He was cut off by a nose of throat clearing, and they both fell silent. Mario was glad he caught himself from saying something quite inappropriate and vulgar in the presence of a lady. It was odd they had been talking in English anyways, perhaps it was the time spent at the pubs with the rest of the peasant workers who continued conversation with them in their native tongue. Mario could not see anyone past his brother and a few of the islands that cut out his view of the doorway. The sound was clearly feminine and he eyeballed Luigi who had turned his head, gazing behind him.

The plumber in green wore his overalls lazily, with the straps that buckled at his sides, and his shirt untucked in the back. His sleeves were rolled as usual, revealing the dark hair on his forearms and wrists. He stopped chewing for a moment as the curvy princess in yellow met eyes with him. Yet, he acted calmly, and continued to chew his expression was lazy. He turned his back to the sink, elbows resting on the higher end of the porcelain to accommodate his height. He continued to chew as he eyed the female.

Daisy caught eyes with the plumber in green, noting his ruffled appearance. Clearly, they always looked rough from their work, it was a sign that they were constant with their eager to finish their tasks. With haste she adverted her eyes and stepped inside the large kitchen. They were farther to her left, on the other side of the kitchen. Calmly, she raised her eyes and walked forward unaware her sights were on the the cabinet that Luigi had recently just been exploring. She didn't catch sight of the male in red, Mario. But soon enough, as she had taken her first steps, she heard his voice.

" _Is that your little lady friend?"_

" _You guessed it."_

" _No evil step sister today?"_

" _No, she's alone— for once."_

" _Lovely. Are you going to pour your heart out today, brother?"_

Luigi chewed slowly, his dark eyes lowered analyzing her newly languid movements. Her cute button nose was posed up a little higher today, petite shoulders calmly collected and her walk was quite graceful. It was like she had changed into the little version of her bitter sister. He pondered on the thought, wondering if he should say something. Finally, he answered with a quizzical smirk keeping his gaze on her,

" _I_ _'_ _m not sure yet._ _"_

Daisy wasn't sure if she was being watched or not, her palms starting to sweat from nerves. She acted in a sense like her sister would, and pretended not to care. She pretended not to hear their conversation, which was completely foreign to her, their quick Italian leaving her completely clueless to what they were talking about. Obviously, she knew it was about her. Mario had been speaking in English when she approached, unable to make out his words as she had cleared her throat. She found it suspicious that they turned to their native tongue with the knowledge of her presence now with them. She could see them in her peripheral to her left and she took a glance, noting how her friend was leaned up against the sink looking relaxed his eyes on her. Her vision snapped forward again, approaching the cupboard.

She opened it with grace, delicate fingers calm while her nerves twisted and sparked on the inside. No doubt she had an audience. Daisy was a very short girl, her palm rested on the counter as the other held the cupboard door open. She craned her neck as her head tilted back to view the various cheeses and breads bought from around the city. Daisy faltered seeing her usual stash was gone, which was on the bottom shelf. The next shelf up was considerably higher, and she reached on her tip-toes her other arm rising up. The tips of her fingers brushed the nearest loaf and she strained gathering on the tippiest of her toes. She knew she was being watched, her anxiety growing as she could not grasp what she wanted. Daring to take a glance over at her audience she saw Luigi was chewing lazily like he had been, and she could have sworn she saw a slight smirk on his lips. She huffed inwardly, knowing she would not succumb to crawl onto the counter like she usually would knowing she would look quite foolish. Daisy grit her teeth, there was no way she was going to ask for help either! She sneered, her glance was only brief before she took her attention back to the obvious height problem she had.

Luigi watched her struggle, he had seen the problem from a mile away. But he let her swim in her anxiety for a bit, seeing that she was too stubborn to ask for help. He didn't offer as he just watched, calmly a smug look crept on his face. He watched her dance up on her tippy toes, and now she was trying to jump up, and catch a loaf in her grasp. The tiny clicks of her heels and huffs came from the other side of the kitchen. After a few moments Mario sighed and stopped his work.

" _Comon, Luigi._ _"_ Mario sounded exasperated, in no mood to play games with little princesses. Mario knew Luigi was playing with her because clearly she was struggling. He didn't even have to watch to know she was trying to reach something high. He figured the only way to get his work done was without distraction, and she was causing Luigi to derail from his work once again.

Luigi was silent, eyeing her still amused with the situation. But, guilt finally washed over him, and he leaned off the sink letting his rations of food slip into his large overall pocket. It was about time he stopped entertaining himself with her predicament and offered his help. Daisy was too determined to grab this close piece of bread, and she faltered again noticeably jumping in fright as she heard a voice behind her. His accent was thick, never ceasing to surprise and intrigue her at the same time. She hadn't even noticed the tall plumber was standing behind her his hands shoved in his pockets, leaning lazily onto the counter of the island behind her.

"Would you like some help?"

She snapped around, her face clearly surprised, a soft flush coming to her cheeks. She eyeballed him, then back at the cupboard, and slowly back to him again knowing she couldn't just ignore him. Her pride stung a she stammered,

"Oh, um… I… it's okay…"

Silence fell on them as she felt his amused look an his left eyebrow raising questionably. Her pride was battered as she slouched her shoulders in defeat, both of them clearly seeing that she needed assistance.

"Yes… yes, please." She whispered, stepping aside, narrowing her eyes down at her feet. He cooly let his eyebrow fall, back into his lazy look when he leaned off the island stepping beside her. He reached up to the loaf she had no chance of getting by herself gabbing it without having to extend his arm fully. He paused, holding the loaf and then eyeballed the others, before grabbing another in his other hand. She was sure gathering a snack for her sister, he assumed, everything she did seemed to compliment not only herself but her older kin.

Daisy awkwardly held her glance at the floor before she heard the cupboard close with the faintest squeak. She looked up to see bread handed out to her where she nervously reached out taking them from his arms careful not to touch him. She felt his calm gaze burning a hole in her as she stood there awkwardly, cradling the two loafs in each arm. She shifted from foot to foot, her eyes looking at the food in her arms unable to find herself to look up at her rescuers eyes.

"Um. Thank you." Her hazel eyes flickered up, to see he had been waiting for her gracious thanks. He nodded, resting against the counter again, an ungloved hand reaching into his pocket for food he had saved. He took another lazy bite chewing slow as he watched her squirm in her shoes. He wondered why she was so nervous now. Daisy's face had grown hot, the silence growing more awkward before she panicked and sputtered,

"I-I see you've helped yourself." She stated lamely and she looked up hoping she hadn't offended him, even if her words had been straight forward. Luigi swallowed his food, taking a glance at the bread and cheese in between his long fingers. He nodded,

"I have, Thank you. Your father is very generous. We get pretty hungry working all day."

Luigi's voice was heavily accented, and he spoke casually to her as if nothing was awkward. In fact, Luigi rarely felt awkward about anything. He was a carefree guy finding amusement and humor in most situations. So instead of their silence being awkward he had been amused and quite comfortable with the quietness. Daisy pointedly looked over at the sinks as he mentioned their work after thanking her. She hadn't even offered anything to them sooner, which she felt slightly guilty about. She didn't want too look like a bad host… She timidly continued on with their conversation staring at Mario's feet as he seemed to be struggling with another pipe.

"Is.. Is the work hard?" She curiously looked over at their work stations, taking a step to the side to get a better look. Indeed a curious little creature she walked silently over to the male lying down, hardly noticing Luigi trailing her from behind.

"It requires a bit of patience." Luigi insinuated that the work was difficult, causing even him to get frustrated at times. He followed her, seeing her curiosity peak at their dirty work.

Daisy had kept her heels silent on the marble fearing to disturb the male in red, as he seemed focused on his work. Under the sink she could see him fiddling, or more light fighting with a pipe that would not come loose. He hadn't even noticed her until her feminine voice was beside him, her own body crouched next to his as she looked up at his work with him.

"Wow! Those are rusty!" She piped up, causing Mario to jump, and bump his head on a pipe with an 'oomph!' escaping his lips. Daisy yelped, falling back on her rump where Luigi's boots caught her fall and she found herself leaning against the tall plumbers legs.

"Oh!" She cried softly, the loaves falling out from her arms as she covered her mouth.

Mario winced and hissed aloud, his hand coming to the side of his forehead where he was sure a bump had formed, and soon a large bruise would form. He squinted back tears and grabbed his head momentarily. Where the heck did she come? Weren't they on the other side of the kitchen?! He groaned, opening an eye to see Luigi who bent over and grabbed the young female under her arms, at her side.

"Are you okay, princess?" A concerned Luigi didn't think twice to lean over and instinctively pick her up at the waist.

Daisy flushed as she felt long strong fingers grasp her sides his fingers causing a tingle to her skin under the dress. Wobbly, she got to her feet and nodded, holding a helpless hand out to Mario unsure of how to help him.

"Oh dear! I apologize! I-I didn't mean to frighten you! I-I should't have crept up on you like that, I-I just did't want to bother you!" She stammered her words blabbering from her mouth like a loose cannon, the reality of the problem she caused leaving her embarrassed and flustered. She fought back tears, her lips quivered the look in her eyes was worrisome.

Mario rubbed his forehead and groaned lightly, the stinging pain going numb as he sat up fully making sure to carefully dodge the pipe this time. He looked up to a clearly upset Daisy who looked embarrassed at what she had done. A wave of anger pushed at his consciousness, but he closed his eyes again and breathed out steadily finding that anger would not make his pain subside. With a dull ache in his skull he spoke his voice sounding tired,

"It's okay, misses. Accidents happen."

He waved at her to relax, as she nervously fidgeted. She felt hopeless, but an idea came to her head.

"I'll go get you a cold rag and some ice!" She exclaimed, perking at her idea of helping and making things better. Mario stared at her blankly, one eye closed in pain while the other critically stared at his brother. Daisy turned on her heels, her eyes gazing up to Luigi who was standing behind her still.

"Come with me, Luigi. I'll need an escort to go outside." She chimed in calmly, brushing past him, knowing she was not allowed to be alone outside of their home. The ice box was obviously outside the house, nearly on the other side of the estate, but she felt obligated to relieve her friend's brothers pain which she had caused.

Luigi felt himself perk as she invited- or more like ordered him to follow her. As she brushed past him, he looked down on his brother who was currently glaring daggers at him.

" _I_ _'_ _m fine, thank you for asking._ _"_ Mario bitterly spat in Italian, not ignoring the fact that his brother hadn't seemed too concerned about the pipe attacking his forehead. Luigi chuckled and turned to follow the young female who was beckoning him at the kitchen door.

" _I_ _'_ _ll be back. Just sit tight._ _"_ He mused, dismissing his brother as he walked away following in the princesses footsteps. Daisy brightly looked up at him before placing a dainty finger over her lips, her eyes directing him over to the den where they would sneak past a quite oblivious Peach who was still composing on the piano.

Mario watched his brother walk away, tempted to curse and spit at his feet. But instead, he slowly set his tools aside and found his footing before walking over to the bread that had fallen, picking it up and splitting it into pieces. Mario grimaced a dull pain pounding his temple with each chew of the food, leaning exasperated onto the island that was close by.

OOC: Phew! That was long nearly 5,000 words! I usually try to hit 4k, but I really enjoyed this part :) Actually, that was only half of what I had planned for the chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it! I PROMISE, that Peach and Mario will have their turn together in the next chapter. It is bound to be amusing, so stay tuned! If you could, please, please, please review and let me know what you think! Who doesn't like a little feedback? I appreciate you all! Chapter four is soon to be in the works, so keep tuned!


	4. Chapter 4: Bruised Pride

**Pipeline: A Princess and A Plumber**

chapter 4

Princess Peach closed her eyes, the tone of her music had turned soft and sincere, the notes creating memories of long ago to return to her head. Her memories drifted to the times where her and her sister would run through the fields in the country side, their father trotting on his horse, keeping a careful eye on them in the distance. The memory was vivid as she imagined the wind on her face, clouds moving slow above them as the sun peeked and kissed their faces through the fluff in the skies. Times were so much simpler back then, and she wished she could go back there just once more without a worry in the world.

Her and her sister dreamed of the days they would have their own castle, and own a kingdom far away. There would be parties and celebrations year round. They would find their prince charming and grow old together after bearing lots of children to take on their family name. Peach was a natural at being a princess, her movements delicate and her words chosen with the softest tone. She was stern and held her own accord while conforming to the traditions that were necessary. Even if it was against her will. She sighed, continuing to play without noticing the sneaking shadows tiptoe against the pillars of the den.

Daisy had peered out to the den, her eyes locked onto the petite slender back of her sister. The corset under her dress was tight, she could see the restricting ties crossing her back in an elegant manner. Daisy felt the tall gentleman behind her follow her movements. She turned to him, staring up into dark pupils that curiously looked down at her. He gave her a sheepish grin, obviously just as excited to sneak around. He was more charismatic than the other one, his playfulness was an oddity in a world of professional and stoic creatures that were common in the courts. She was delighted to see that he wasn't the grime that the immigrants were thought to be. In fact, he was quite charming. Instinctively, she grabbed his hand the heat of it causing her fingers to tingle.

Luigi felt himself being tugged, as little fingers wrapped around his hand. Her light skinned, soft, and small hands were contrasting to his olive skin, fingers and palms lined with callouses from working. She pulled him along and he could hear the faint giggles under her breath. With a half-hazard grin he followed as they crept from pillar to pillar, making a dash to get behind each one. Successfully, they lined the outer part of the den without notice. Daisy made a run for it when they were in the hallway, the lights dimmed. Luigi easily kept up with her, finding her energy refreshing from the restricted, emotionless women that were common these days. He snickered enjoying her excitement.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you've done this before, princess." He teased at her emphasizing on the princess part, eyeballing her slyly.

"You have no idea."

Daisy beamed up at him, pulling the plumber along to the outside of the house her long brunette hair whipping behind her.

Peach was concerned for her sister, knowing that she was only two years her senior the younger princess would soon be courting fine gentlemen. She couldn't imagine seeing Daisy sitting patiently with a man as she had to listen him talk about himself and his accomplishments. Hell, Peach barely had the ability to do it herself without calling out some of the men on their discrepancies. Yet, over the years she was refined, sure she was to find the one soon. But, plans had changed. Her fingers stopped playing the piano at the thought. No, she didn't need to bring up those thoughts again her shadowed face glancing up to the eyes on the portrait. She grimaced, thinking her sister would find a man she loved instead of being forced into a marriage she had no interest in. However, where was she? Peach turned around to look at the hallway to the kitchen. Just then her electric blue eyes went wide.

—

Mario chewed slowly, rubbing his cheek with the back of his hand, a small smudge of old grease coming across under his eye. He enjoyed the smell of work, the way his body ached for the physical satisfaction of getting things done. Usually, he hated wasting time when things could get done. But right now, with a tremendous headache coming on he settled for smoothing down his thick furry mustache down against his upper lip. If only it wasn't raining they could get a couple more pipes pained and welded into the right shape… He closed his eyes and sighed knowing he should give it a rest as he couldn't change the weather himself. He eyeballed the door, wondering where those two had gone off.

Luigi was a bit of a ladies man in his earlier days, chasing after women more than work when they were recruited to help out their father. He remembered the days he would beg Mario to go out with him to meet him and a lady friend of his. Unfortunately, most of the time his friend would always request to bring her friend— which would set him up on a blind date. He couldn't lie, he knew that each time the female he was set up with was clearly interested in him, usually more than just on an emotional level as he found himself declining to put his hands on a women he just met.

Mario figured he was sort of old fashioned like that. He gave a smirk to himself, thinking back on the times he would have to wait inside a pub while Luigi was having his way with a female who clearly had a thing for tall men with mustaches. Luigi always called him a prude, but it's not like he hadn't done any those things before. He had been with his fair share of females, but he was more of a gentleman about it. And he was particular with his women, or picky, in his brothers words. He couldn't bare to put effort into a women who wasn't educated, or had no other hobbies beside housework and looking pretty. However, while his demands were high, he knew he wasn't getting any younger. Work had taken most of his time, and while he loved his tools they were nothing compared to real compassion in a relationship. He swallowed his food, eyes inspecting the bread before reaching in for another bite.

Peach burst into the kitchen, her hair slightly unruly from running down the hallway in a hurry. She couldn't believe she had let her little sister take advantage of the situation. She knew how involved she was with her piano, and she had clearly taken the opportunity to see those pesky, dirty, unclassy second class—

Peach felt eyes on her as she turned her head to the left a male in red leaned against the counter his dark hair slightly curled at his nape as the rest of it was greased back with Palmade and sweat combined. He was chewing lazily on half a loaf of bread that was in his grasp. One hand was on his tool belt in the front of his pelvis, the other slouched agains the counter holding the bread. He stared at her, his heart racing oddly, but he kept his composure and stuck to his poker face. As far as the princess in pink could tell he was alone. She collected her breath and analyzed the situation, seeing him taking a break from work was odd. She rarely saw the man in red take a second away from his work. Her sarcasm slipped from her mouth before she could catch herself,

"Working hard I see." She pointedly eyed the bread he had taken from their kitchen.

Mario was impressed to actually hear her address him. But he knew she wasn't here just to tease him about his break. She was without a doubt looking for her bubbly younger sister who was now sneaking around hallways with his brother. He smirked, swallowing his food,

"Likewise… with the whole babysitting that is." Mario tried desperately to hide his sheepish grin, but his face cracked showing the edges of his white canines. Peach furrowed her brows, knowing she should have seen that coming. She hesitated, stopping in her thoughts as she saw the horrendous bruise on his forehead, a rather large bump was on his temple. It looks like he had gotten hit with a baseball bat, but she knew he must have his his head. She shook her instinct to ask about it, automatically wanting to help him. There was no way she was going to bother with helping this man.

"Where is she?" Peach spoke sternly, trying not to show her frustration in her inability to keep up with the rebellious teenager. She made a few steps toward the plumber, watching him watch her advance. She could see Mario shrug under his overalls his face looking inexplicably bored, yet inside there was a curious amusement growing.

"Oh you're asking me?"

"Do not play dumb with me, plumber, I know she was in here."

Mario tried to stifle a laugh, wondering why he found it so funny to infuriate this beautiful princess. Maybe it was the deep flush on her cheeks that was forming on her ivory skin. He the the small piece of bread twirl in his fingers,

"But princess, I'm just a lowly second class citizen, I don't meddle in the affairs of royalty." Mario pretended to look bored, but let an eye flicker back to his eyebrow slowly raising in curiosity. She was fuming because she was starting to regret her own harsh words. At least, she hadn't said them in front of their faces—but they both knew she was thinking it. Peach raised her hands to her hips, letting her right hip cock out as she clearly became annoyed.

"I demand you to tell me where she is!"

Mario laughed, turning around, leaning his back on the counter folding his arms across his broad chest. She was no taller than him in heels, if anything he was a few inches taller than the young princess.

"Are you always so bitter?" Mario bit his tongue knowing he was going to regret it, but he couldn't help but ask. His beginnings of a grin betrayed his relaxed attitude.

Peach's face went up a few shades of red.

"Oh! I am not bitter!" Peach spat back childishly, her blonde brows furrowing. Mario grinned to himself and tried not to laugh at her,

"I apologize, Princess Peach, thought princesses were suppose to be kind and compassionate is all." His false apology sent her anger in flames. She flipped her hair sending her face to the side as her chin rose slightly,

"I'll have you know, plumber, that I am very kind an compassionate. I am a highly respected, intelligent, talented, politically alert, and a well rounded young lady. One day, I will become a queen of a royal palace!" She exclaimed and kept walking towards him, demanding him to notice her regal walk with her soft jaw set firmly parallel to the marble floor. Mario chuckled at her presentation, sliding a glove off as he rubbed his mustache seemingly looking her up and down.

"Ah, I see. I mean you are surely fit to be a queen." Mario paused as he saw Peach close her eyes and nod being pleased with his answer.

"Maybe, that is, if your castle was made of ice." He laughed darkly as she turned to him pointing a finger at his wide nose where his full bodied mustache rose from laughing.

"And what would YOU know about kindness and compassion? Look at you squabbling for money doing dirty work."

There was a silent pause, and Mario knew that had taken a hit to his pride. Peach forced herself to look away, seeing the falter in his gaze knowing it had been a low blow. Mario furrowed his brows,

"At least," he started pointedly, "I actually do work." He muttered his voice seething, trying not to let his anger show. Peach cocked her head at him,

"Yes, priding yourself as a lowly, greasy-"

"Yet, I'm proudly not a bratty, concieded-"

"—brutish, unclassy—"

"—empty headed, cold hearted—"

"SECOND CLASS"

"SPOILED"

With raised voices the two were nearly at each other's noses when the door bust open. Sir Toadsworth dramatically waltzed in, seeing the two having a conversation. He took no notice that they were yelling at each other as be began his chattering under his own white mustache that danced with each energetic lively word he sang,

"Ah! My lovelies, I see you have made friends with our guests! How grand! I'm glad that you are all getting along just swimmingly! Actually, I'm also glad that all of you are here!"

Mario and Peach froze their furious gazes at each other and turned their head at the door watching the man strut in his arms wide open in acceptance of the situation. Mario eyed him his face still clearly distressed from the argument he had just been having with the princess who was similarly furious. However, both had just noticed the fact that he had claimed that all of them were there. In unison, Mario and Peach looked behind the tall man who was gleaming with delight.

There Daisy and Luigi were on the other side of the kitchen looking at them curiously. Daisy was seated up on the counter that Luigi was currently leaning against. Both Peach and Mario blanched, as they had unknowingly been bickering in front of the two the whole time. Peach retreated from Mario's personal space and crossed her arms with a huff of distress. When had they snuck in?! Daisy gave her a faint wave, obviously amused by the situation the way she attempted to hold back her snickers. Luigi looked passive yet he eyeballed Mario and gave him a quick wink before giving his attention back to Sir Toadsworth who piped up again his voice loud and cheerful,

"You see, I was just counseling with our cooks and he informed me that they have veal tonight! Plenty of it, and my lovely daughters know how much I love veal!" His eyes twinkled as he continued with gesture to the men. Peach was slowly relaxing, almost too much. The expression drained from her face as she suddenly realized where this was going.

"My fine boys, I was hoping that you two would stay the night and enjoy a dinner and festivities for the evening!"

Mario blanked, wondering if the man was completely serious about asking to be their host for the evening. He knew he had to say something before Luigi, there was no way he was about to spend his evening with this bratty princess!

Peach turned when Mario did, as she knew she had to interfere from Daisy saying anything because without a doubt she did not want to spend her evening with a sarcastic, sadistic, plumber!

"Wait, father—"

"No-"

"Yes!" Both Daisy and Luigi exclaimed, as Daisy flew from her spot on the counter and skipped to her father, grabbing his wrists and turning him away from the two who seemed mortified at the thought of spending any more time together.

"What a great idea, father!" Daisy beamed, knowing her father would feed off her energy and forget about the two in protest.

"It would be a great pleasure, Sir." Luigi grinned a fantastic smile, his hand grabbing on to a shoulder, the other hand shaking the elders in acceptance. Sir Toadsworth was wrapped up in the lively two and his excitement grew, very fond of entertaining his guests when they were present at the estate.

"Oh great! It is settled then! I knew it would be a grand idea! I'll get the word out for dinner and festivities tonight! I'll go make the arrangements for your rooms!"

The man's mustache ruffled with excitement from his words and hurriedly rushed out the

kitchens continuing on to himself about the plans and other festivities he had in mind. Peach reached her hand out in one futile attempt to stop her step father, but she dropped it and sighed. Mario sighed silently, closing his eyes as he rested back against the counter. The blonde and the man in red were silently fuming, their frustration figuratively steaming off their skin.

Daisy watched her father exit, only to meet the dark sharp eyes of her sister. The younger female coughed uncomfortably, clearing her throat lightly. She was well aware that she was in trouble, but she couldn't resist the thought of having her new friends come and spend the evening with them. She could get to know them better! Daisy glanced at a quiet Luigi who looked away as if not to get in the middle of their affairs.

"Ah… I have some bandages and ice." Daisy spoke softly, raising an old word satchel in offering. She daintily walked over to Mario who was looking away his bruise not showing any signs of stopping anytime soon. She carried the satchel of ice in another bag, and some bandages for the swelling. Mario felt his anger dissipate, completely forgetting about being mad at the situation for a moment. Mario eyed the bag, then Daisy, then the bag again forgetting all about their adventure to help him out.

"Here let me help you.." Daisy fumbled with the bandages, unsure of how to actually use them. She wasn't the best at fixing up people, and usually ran to her sister for her injuries and cuts. Daisy clumsily handled the bandage and she gasped as it slipped from her grip unrolling to the floor.

Peach tried to collect her thoughts, as her sister had obviously gone to help her new "friend" out. What was she to do with this reckless girl? Peach felt exasperated, even though they hadn't done much all day. She caught notice to the bandage fall on the floor and the older sister winced at her sisters fumbling. She fixed her eyes upon the two, her cheek still turned the other way with displeasure of the situation. After a few embarrassing and awkward moments of Daisy making a fool of herself Peach had seen enough. The young woman in pink sighed and stepped to Daisy's side, snatching up the bandage before she could.

"Stop, stop, just stop." Peach grumbled obviously rolling her eyes as she re-wrapped the stretchy bandage that would cover the ice bag. She took the satchel from Daisy who looked wide eyed at her older sister. Peach looked unamused when she shoved the satchel in Mario's arms who nearly let it slip from his grasp as he had been caught off guard. Quietly, she grabbed the ice and inspected his forehead. Mario was surprised non the least, his eyebrows relaxing as he curiously watched her. She held up the ice bag to his forehead.

"Hold." She demanded, not looking him in the eye. He hesitated, then raised an gruff hand to hold the ice. The cold stung his skin, mixing with the heat of fresh blood underneath his skin. Their fingers brushed and Peach pointedly looked down at herself unwrapping the bandage around his head. She leaned in closer her arms reaching around his head her chest clearly in his face. A small flush came to his face as he looked away clearly not wanting to get caught looking at her plentiful chest. Unaware of the irony of the situation, Peach fixedly kept her wits about her work and continued to wrap the bandage around him in a position that would hold the ice bag in place over his bumped head. When she finished she lowered off her tip toes, and stepped back.

Everyone was in silence. Luigi, clearly entertained, raised and eyebrow to Daisy who was caught off her guard by her sisters compassion. Peach stood there, fixing some of the contents in the satchel.

"Now don't touch it." She ordered calmly, seeming comfortable with giving out demands. Mario's face was hot, and his thoughts raced, wondering why the simple gesture of her helping him had set him off. He was obviously surprised with her act of kindness but it wasn't sarcasm that came out this time.

"Ah… thank.. you." He forced out, with an attempt to touch the bandage but a quick glare from Peach let his hand snap at his side. She cleared her throat, not making a big deal of the situation. It was the least she could do to make her guest feel somewhat comfortable. She turned on her heel walking toward the door trying to dissipate the thought she just had. She stopped in the doorway clearing her throat. Her dark shadowed gaze looked to her left at Daisy who was clearly still in shock at her sisters actions. Daisy snapped up and came to realization that she was staring.

"Oh, ha, yes." She stammered, rushing to meet her sister at the door before stopping on one heel and twisting around to meet Luigi's curious stare.

"I, uh, I should go. I mean, I'll be here. I mean—of course I'll be here. I mean— I'll see you tonight." She fumbled with her words, her nervousness rushing to her cheeks. The way he looked at her sent exciting shivers up her back, making the hairs on her nape prickle. He calmly nodded grinning.

"Until later, princess." He calmly retorted watching her flush a little deeper before nodding and rushing off. She waved at Mario who simply nodded back his cheeks still hot from the earlier events. Peach eye'd Luigi who grinned at her sheepishly, her eyes slit slightly weary of his intentions. Both princesses walked out of the kitchen, the door shutting behind them.

* * *

Peach whirled around her flowing blonde locks swirling in the air. She slammed her bedroom door, enclosing Daisy who looked far to content. Daisy was already sitting on the bed, a tentative smile on her lips. She seemed to be daydreaming as usual.

"WHAT did you do?" Peach rushed over to her sister, grabbing her shoulders. Daisy flinched at her sister from the rough grabbing of her shoulders. She stared back into the concerned wide eyes of her sister.

"I, uh.. He had a bruise…" Daisy stammered, unsure why her sister was up in arms about her helping out her friend. Peach closed her eyes and shook her head distracted by her thoughts,

"No, no, not him! What did you do with the taller one?" Peach's voice strained on the verge of being upset. Daisy was not following the tone of the conversation, wondering why having Luigi escort her around was such and issue.

"Look Peachy, I know you're upset at me, but it just couldn't be helped!"

"Helped?! You didn't even counsel with me!"

"I'm a big girl, I don't need to ask for your help with—"

"You're just a girl! You don't need to be doing those sorts of things—"

"It was quick and easy—"

"Thats not how it should be! With a stranger—"

"He's not a stranger anymore! And thats not up to you if I decide to—"

"Was he under your skirts?"

Daisy blinked and they fell silent, Peach's gaze was intense with concern.

"What?"

"Daisy, your skirts… did he touch you under your skirts?" Peach repeated herself as she hoped it wasn't the worst of her thoughts. She was too young to be fooling around with strange men. And her naiveness and curiosity was a dangerous mixture for disaster.

Daisy came to the realization that her sister had come to. She thought that Luigi had tried to take advantage of her. The thought burned in her mind, and she blinked again shaking her head turning frustrated and embarrassed.

"No! What? No, nothing like that. Why would you think such a thing?" Daisy spat angrily, shoving her sisters hands off her shoulders. All they had done was gotten ice and a few bandages! She closed her eyes shakily breathing out as she remembered the scene as it was not too long ago...

* * *

 _They were both briskly walking through the maze of hallways after getting ice and bandages. They were returning back to the kitchens after their successful hunt of necessities. Luigi had his hands in his pockets his walk was casual. He made sure to correct his stride so the short female could keep up comfortably. Silence was thick in the air before Luigi decided to press a little further into her personal life, he took a leap of faith and opened his mouth to speak,_

 _"Princess, your sister mentioned the abundance of courters you have on your trail."_

 _It was more of a statement than a question, but it caught Daisys attention ad she snapped up at him, her eyes swimming for a deeper answer to his curiosity. Hesitantly, she bundled the satchel in her arms a little tighter._

 _"Yes… yes she did."_

 _Luigi watched her look away, their gaze breaking so he couldn't read her eyes. He looked forward, casually continuing._

 _"I find it interesting though…"_

 _"Why's that?" She came at her defenses, glancing up at him eyeballing his relaxed composure. He clearly smiled and shrugged sounding amused and uninterested at the same time,_

 _"Oh I don't know, I just have yet to see these men in abundance."_

 _Daisy winced inwardly, knowing it was true that there were no men coming to her estate to take her on walks in the garden or giving her gifts. It was quite obvious now that Peach had been fibbing._

 _"Well, it's a lie. I do not have any courters… not one… ever."_

 _She trailed on from her original though, and ended her sentence lamely, as if she felt embarrassed for herself. The silence grew again and Daisy felt her cheeks grow hot, her lip trembling. Embarrassed she looked away again. She fully expected Luigi to laugh and tease her about her apparent lack of appeal to men. She did not seem to appeal to the masses, she was far from elegant, regal, and hardly as beautiful and slender like her older kin. Luigi was silent for a moment before slowly entering the waters careful with his choice of words. The brunette heard a heard a soft 'hm' and peaked voice,_

 _"I see. It is hard to believe. But, none the less, a hidden jewel is still a jewel."_

 _He pondered, seeing her head turn to him, her eyes wide as she was dumbfounded. He had flattered her with his words, a deep pink on her cheeks churning to her skin before she snapped her attention away. But, the forwardness of his words kept her silent and she was unsure of what to say. Daisy was a carefree girl, easy to mess around with and joke, yet when things became serious she tended to crumble under pressure. And right now was one of those times she felt her composure falter and start to shatter. So not trusting herself to stay calm she walked in silence with him following suit. After awhile it waqs unusually calming as both of them had grown satisfied with what was happening.  
_

* * *

"I just was worried…" A shocked and slightly embarrassed Peach trailed off as she saw her upset sibling storm off into her own room which connected to hers. Peach sighed rubbing a hand down her face, not caring if her makeup smeared. What a long and trying day, and it was only halfway over!

Daisy closed the door to her corridor and stared off into the mirror from across the room which copied her curves perfectly. She slid her hands down her sides and hips, eyeing herself carefully. Was Luigi, this plumber, trying to steal her off her feet like in her dreams, or was he just trying to get a peek under her skirts. She blushed, knowing that she wouldn't have minded either choice.

OOC: Hay-o! bout time I updated! Hope it was what you all expected, I enjoyed the humor and irony in this! I'm a big Luigi/Daisy fan, as you all can see. If anyone has any ideas they wanna see happen in this story I'm open to suggestions! Stay tuned for next chapter! More Mario/Peach coming at ya!


	5. Chapter 5: Closed Quarters

**Pipeline: A Princess and a Plumber**

chapter 5

Mario twitched his mustache, dark coal like pupils trailing the pink trail that still burned in his mind as the doors shut behind the princess. Stiffly, he raised his fingers to his forehead, but hesitated, only to lower them and stroke the hair above his lip nervously. He could still feel the heat radiate off his cheeks, and he wondered if they were as blushed as the young maiden who Luigi seemed to be courting at his own will. Speaking of his taller, reckless brother…

Mario snapped his gaze over to Luigi as the man had already gotten back into the food he had been scrounging for earlier. He rolled his eyes and turned, leaning forward on the island counter. His eyebrows raised, waiting for his gluttonous, yet very skinny, brother to take notice of his gaze. Luigi was munching on crackers casually, as if nothing had just happened. Mario cleared his throat sharply, causing Luigi to stop chewing and look over his shoulder.

"What, do you need to be hand fed too? Shall I call Princess Peach?"

Luigi snickered as Mario hissed out a breath and bypassed the prodding sarcasm. The man in red rolled his head, trying to stretch his neck before letting a hand run down from his nape to the front side of his chest while scratching lightly.

"Don't play coy. How badly did you ruin the girl?"

Luigi pursed his lips, and furrowed his brows at the suggestion that his intentions had not been anything but desirable. He rolled a small breadstick between his hands before looking clearly shocked and placing the loaf to his dirty shirt.

"Me? Ruin? By gods, I wouldn't have even thought of it…"

He hesitated and then grinned a sheepish smile, flicking a piece of dirt off the loaf he was messing with.

"Okay, I thought about it. But I did nothing of the sort! She's very innocent…"

He shrugged and left it at that. His mind flashing back to enjoying the soft pink flush on her bare cheeks. Luigi ignored Mario giving a snort and sighing, shaking his head,

"Yes, and she's very young too. And they're highborn, so it would behoove you to not break her poor heart."

Luigi tuned his brother out, humming a tone while sliding his tool belt back on his streamlined waist. He could hear Mario mumbling something in Italian to himself, yet at the moment, the brother in green couldn't care less. He slid under one of the counters with a leaky pipe, his thoughts swimming in yellow dresses and brunette locks.

* * *

Later that day, Daisy had changed outfits at least ten times. She slipped into one of her old ball gowns that was a tad tight around her rear. The purple dress bunched around her shoulders in an awkwardly large fashion, yet she could barely take a normal step due to the tightness around her legs and bum. She looked behind her back in the mirror and sighed heavily, clearly frustrated.  
She started to slip out of the dress, giving little grunts and squeaks as she pushed the fabric around her waist and bottom. In a fatal swoop, she got the dress off, with a nice rip down the side of it.

"Stupid, ugly, out of date…." She grumbled frustrated with her lack of clothes to wear. She plopped back on the bed, slightly wincing as she looked at herself in the mirror. She was a naturally curvy female, and had a little baby pooch right under her belly button. She poked the fat and reminded herself not to have dessert tonight. Sighing, she glanced over to her lovely yellow dress that was her go-to outfit. But he had already seen her in that today!

Daisy felt at odds with herself, usually never really caring about appearances. But she always felt so downplayed next to her older sister, Peach. Biting her lip softly, she jumped up and grabbed the dress, sliding it up her body. Her eyes trailed up from her striped pale creme socks up to her lace trimmed yellow dress, feeling confident with her choice. She nearly jumped out of her skin when her eyes flickered behind her in the mirror. Her blonde sister smiled daintily and unfolded her slender porcelain like arms.

"You look lovely, new hair bows?"

She peaked her voice lightly at the question, moving forward to sit on the bed. Her footsteps had been light, and precise, knowing her sister was still possibly upset. The younger brunette settled her skirts down, trying not to look shaken that she had been scared. She reached up to touch her new white bows that tied into her bouncy curls she had just hot ironed. She opened her mouth to reply but stopped, and sighed her shoulders relaxing.

"I— yes. They were a gift… from you. You know that."

Daisy smiled genuinely and picked up her skirts to shuffle to the bed, and plop beside her sister. Seemingly exasperated she leaned into her sister as Peach let a slender arm reach around and hold her younger sister.

"I'm sorry for being brash earlier. I— when you— he's…" Daisy mumbled aloud, only to be calmly shushed and given a pat on the shoulder while being lovingly held. The blonde shook her head, her curls bouncing lightly.

"Nonsense. I… I understand." She treaded lightly, pulling back and turned her body toward her, leaning over to get her eyes to Daisy's level.

"You know, I am only looking out for your best interest, right?" The older sister spoke with such elegance, Daisy wondered if her voice sounded like nails on a chalkboard compared to it. The brunette blinked and blurted out,

"Have you and Lord Bowser ever—uhm, you know?"

Daisy winced as she could feel her sister tense up. Peach reeled back and looked distraught that her sister would even bring up such a subject, and with her future husband of course! Looking clearly uncomfortable, she cleared her throat daintily and smoothed out her skirts nervously.

"I— Daisy… thats hardly a question I can…" She started, unsure where to start. She had flashbacks of the redhead leaning down to peck her cheek, his fingers roughly digging into her arm. A silent warning of his power, not only physically but in every aspect of her life. She blinked, returning back to the room with her sister.

"No. No we didn't." Her face turned away and she continued. "He's a cold man, you know that. I— you know how I feel about him."

Daisy bit her lip, mentally kicking herself in the rear. Peach turned back to her, a little bit of sorrow in her lightly watered eyes. A delicate, well manicured hand came out and cupped her sisters face. Daisy leaned into the hand and watched as her sister smiled again, her light disposition was slightly comforting.

"You're so young, baby sister. Promise me, you'll be safe. You're the only one I have."

Peach whispered softly, her eyes blinking away the possibility of tears. Daisy sat silently and nodded gently, feeling obligated to obey her older sister's request. Delighted by Daisy's agreement Peach rose and guided herself out the door after taking one more look in the mirror.

"Now I think that precious face of yours could use a little blush?" The princess in pink twisted, taking her flipping skirts with her and gracefully skirted out the room leaving Daisy watching with a blank stare. The brunette sighed and flopped back on her bed, causing the sheets to puff up and her hair drawn out around her.

"Mother… what would you do?" She whispered, pinching the bridge of her nose with two fingers as she closed her eyes and furrowed her eyebrows before hopping up and following her older sister out of the room. The two set out to the community vanity room where guests as well as some of the house maids refreshed their faces throughout the day. The two cheerily chattered about what was being served for dinner as they entered one entrance of the double quartered room.

"Now my love…" Peach used a fake manly voice pretending to persuade her sister into sitting down and receive a face full of makeup. Daisy grimaced, but willfully sat down on one of the plush chairs, eyeballing the door they had just come through.

* * *

The brothers held their dry clothes out in front of them as they looked up the winding stairs from a young maid that had been given directions to show the plumbers where their changing quarters would be. Sir Toadsworth had insisted they go home to change, but with the weather turning to a storm, he requested they change in one of the servants rooms to assure they had clean, dry clothes. With heavy boots they walked up the hidden winding staircase which supposedly led to the private quarters.

"I can't believe there are so many quarters here." Mario mumbled to his brother, eyeballing the rushing servants and maids who seemed to be busy with work and making sure things were taken care of behind the scenes.

"It's definitely lively here, eh?" Luigi mumbled back, tipping his now wet hat to the maidens who seemed to be craning their necks to look at him with a gaze that lasted longer than appropriate.  
Mario reached out for the handle of the room that was supposedly closed off for them to change in but, it was locked. Aggravated, he growled under his breath and gave it a harder shake. Luigi snickered and turned his back walking back to where they came from.

"Wait—" Mario sharply exhaled and nodded over to further down the hallway where it was empty. "There are some other rooms down further." Luigi shrugged and followed him down. Mario peeked into some empty rooms, but looked for one that was closed. He lightly grabbed the handle of a door that was bigger and taller than most of the quarter rooms. He jiggled the handle, and for a split moment thought he heard rustling on the other side.

"Peach!" Daisy hissed, hearing the handle of the door jiggle. "The servants will be enraged if they know we came into their quarters again."

Peach shot up, knowing that this was true. Her father, Sir Toadsworth, warned them multiple times not to meddle in the servants and maids room. The last thing she wanted was another fuss from her father. Daisy shot up and grabbed her sisters arms, pulling herself and her sister behind a crate of unused coats and furs that the servants shared between each other. Well hidden, they covered their mouths to hide the noise of their breathing.

Mario eventually twisted the knob the right way, cursing in Italian how much he hated the way English did things around here. Luigi laughed heartily and threw his satchel full of clothes on one of the many plush couches. The room was more of a community center that had a vanity, some couches, and lots of crates around the corners.

"I'm sure this is where the parties are after dark!" He laughed with a sly grin, wondering if he should come up here after dinner. He shook his head, letting his shaggy hair fling water droplets at his annoyed brother Mario.

"I think not, you'd get eaten alive by those maidens." He growled under his breath before giving his brother a disgusting look. "Never mind, you'd probably like that." Luigi grinned mischievously and shrugged his shoulders, not saying a word.

Meanwhile, Daisy's eyes widened as both her and her sister listened to the two brothers come in. Upon realizing who it was Peach frowned and opened her mouth. Daisy held on to her arm and shook her head violently before covering her sisters mouth. She made a 'shhh-ing' motion with her finger to her mouth. Peach, looking distressed about hiding behind some crates, settled and frowned giving her sister a death glare. It was true, they would probably be best off hiding and waiting for the men to leave. If they saw them here, there was no doubt they would get in trouble by father, but also get made fun of mercifully by the younger, annoying brother Luigi.

"Thank gods, I'm ready to get out of these wet clothes. Did you get the towels?"

Mario peered over his shoulder glancing around as Luigi pulled out the towels that would get them dry again. He eyeballed the door first before scanning the room and passing it off as clear. He started to shimmy out of overalls.

Daisy and Peach's eyes widened as they suddenly realized their predicament. Daisy pulled her lips back, showing her face that looked confused on what to do. These men were about to get naked! Luigi was thankfully making a lot of noise with his gibberish of Italian and his stomping around as she guessed he was peering around at the structure of the room. She peered over at Peach who looked mortified. She slyly started to smile as Peach realized what was going on in Daisy's head. The older sister shook her curls, trying to be stern. Had Daisy even seen a naked man before? She pondered for a moment if she even had her own record of gazing upon a man unclothed. But before she knew it Daisy was already peering over one of the crates that was providing them security of being found out.

Mario peeled off the top of his overalls, letting them hang at his hips. He grabbed at the wet, dripping, tucked in shirt that now bundled at his waist. He slowly peeled it off, feeling wetness slowly slick off his body. Daisy felt her mouth slightly go dry as she watched the man undress casually. She tapped Peach hastily, trying to be quiet but get her attention. Peach huffed under her breath and grudgingly let her eyes look over the crate. She was not regretful. They both watched as a muscular Mario peeled the shirt off his body, uncovering what was underneath.

Mario was tanned well under his shirt, even with the fine lines from where his shirt was cut off around his neck and wrists. He was well built, far more than the English men she had ever come into contact with. He was stalky, his shoulders rounded off in caps, his back rippled with muscle. Peach let her eyes trail down his body, not ever sure if she'd seen a man with such defined abdominals. He was like a man that had been sculpted by God himself. She found herself biting her lip at his body, especially when he turned and she gazed at the hairy chest that was a clear fit to the rest of his body. His forearms and biceps were just as lovely, and he scratched at his chest lazily making her weak as he turned his gaze over to Luigi whom was hopping out of his overalls himself.

Daisy blinked at Mario for a few moments, feeling her adrenaline pumping before glancing over at Luigi and having to cover her mouth. He was fully undressed, except for his drawers, which he clasped the waistband too.

" _Yaknow, I think I forgot knickers._ " Luigi grumbled, as Mario rolled his eyes.

" _Aslong as they're dry._ "

Daisy's hazel eyes were glued to Luigi's broad chest, a few raindrops rolling down off his chest down to the chisel of his v-ines which trailed lower to unknown territory. He had just as tan skin as Mario, yet his taller stature left him less muscular. Yet he was still more sturdy then most of the soft looking men in London. He looked like a working man, while his waist was streamlined and she had the urge to wrap herself around him. She chewed her lip nervously as she could tell this was the moment she wasn't sure if she was ready for. She hesitated but shut her eyes hard and ducked back under behind the crates. Peach had already sat down her eyes still wide and looking at her sister. Had they really just watched those two Italians undress?!

Both the men dried off carrying on their conversations in Italian. They fancied up best to their ability and took note of leaving their possessions in the room. With rumbling tummies they left quickly, leaving their wet clothes to dry. As soon as they heard the door shut, Daisy exhaled hard and held her hand over her mouth from laughing too hard. Peach, looking frazzled, stood and brushed her dress off hastily.

"This shall not be spoken of to anyone!" Peach hissed, her eyes narrowing in on her sister before taking a quick account of how the room was left.

"Good gods Peach, they— they were lovely!" Daisy cried out softly, her hands cupping each side of her face in shock.

Peach gave out a shaken sigh, and nodded grudgingly.

"So much for the blush." She whispered to herself, chewing her fingernail nervously as both of their faces were flushed pink.

* * *

ooc: kind of short chapter? sorry its so late. Had some major changes in my life, but I'm interested in keeping the story up! Any ideas welcome. This chapter was suppose to go into the dinner but I had the great idea of the girls getting a show. Just to make things more intense for them hehe. Hope you enjoyed! I'll be working on keeping the chapters coming!


	6. Chapter 6: Malice Chalice

**Pipeline: A Princess and a Plumber**

chapter 6

Mario rapped his fingers lightly on the edge of the fine wooden chair he was sitting on. The cushion under him was plentiful but, it was cold. There hadn't been many dinner parties lately he supposed. Sir Toadsworth, Luigi, and himself were at seated at the long table in the large dining hall. Everything was lined with gold and silver, the wood varnished with a finish that left it smooth and soft. There were dozens of tables in the hall, yet the one they were sitting at was the largest fitting on the upwards of thirty or so guests. Mario glanced down at the red table liner, it had a silk lace outline and what looked to be a velvet material weaved on the inwards of it. He became intrigued with what exactly was being done to pay for all these lavishes. Family inheritance probably?

Taking in a deep breath, he silently rose up to his collar, loosening it a bit. Their attire was entirely different, compared to their overalls and long sleeve tunics. Mario was wearing a tethered overcoat, with strings that laced down the middle of his chest and sides under his arms. A cleaner, fancier tunic was underneath which tucked into his trousers and clean shoes. He wore a deep maroon color while his brother dawned a hunter green color. Mario took it upon himself to crease his hair to the side, making sure he didn't make habit of running his fingers through his usual slicked back hair. However, Luigi continued to recognize that he would always be slicking back his long jet black hair, where it slightly curled at the end of his nape. He took a forefinger and thumb to straighten out the left side of his mustache.

A small clink in the silverware to his left caused him to lose his train of thought. Sir Toadsworth was going on about the history of the estate.

"It's said that the queen herself had been here on multiple occasions! Back when the royal army needed shelter in the civil war, the baron of this estate was a generous fellow. Oh, but that was back when I was just a lad!"

The old man gave a hearty laugh, as Luigi sipped from his drink and chuckled along with him out of politeness.

"A very interesting history it seems. Too many parties and events to keep the plumbing upheld though, eh?"

Luigi gave a wiggle of his eyebrows keeping the old man chuckling and sipping on his drink.

"Ah yes, I'm sure back then they didn't even realize the damage not up keeping the estate would bring. Speaking of which? How are the upkeeps coming?"

Mario blinked out of his train of thought and piped up immediately,

"Very well, in fact."

His tone was flat but Luigi followed through as usual to spice up their work.

"Yes, yes, elaborating on that— We've just about finished the main pipe that runs through the kitchen. That was the main issue, but sadly there's still more to be done. It seems as though your plumbing in the basement might have been affected by the winter. I would guess they are thoroughly rusted by now."

"Oh goodness, I should have expected a hiccup in the road. And there is no way to examine without opening them up?

" Toadsworth calmly set his chalice down and shook his head dimly. The older gentleman took off his little glasses and wiped them down with a handkerchief readily available at his side.

Luigi leaned back and crossed his arms, relaxing. "Unfortunately, but— not to worry sir, believe me if we could dive into the pipes and see for ourselves we would! But, even without it's not a job we can't handle."

He grinned at Toadsworth as the old man laughed, his beard shaking,

"Ahah! Men jumping into pipes! What a fascinating tale that would be!"

Grinning the man let his eyes widen when he heard the large wooden doors at the end of the hall open with a small creak. Mario and Luigi turned there heads only to see what they had been expecting all night.

Two ladies gracefully slid into the dining hall, each holding each others arms with ease. The two men were starstruck as they gazed and watched the women approach. Sir Toadstool was already standing and made a noise to clear his throat. The men promptly stood at the noise, realizing they were being rude.

The taller woman had golden blonde hair, which twisted in loose ringlets and slightly jiggled with each click of her small heels. Her dress was exquisite with a shade of peony pink that was a material made of velvet. Her neckline was low, with a creme veil that gave her some modesty. Low neck lines were the fashion these days, but she insisted on having her seamstress fix what the designers worked so hard to accomplish. Mario could better make out her face when they came closer, her eyes were lined with a gold kohl, eyelashes swooped with a dark tint. The princess looked nearly exotic in this sense.

Luigi didn't realize he was holding his breath till the little damsel in yellow acknowledged him.

"Something wrong?" The girl hummed, unclasping her arm from Peach's. She was dressed in her usual dress, the neckline slightly plunged but more refined than her sisters. She was younger, anyways. Her hair was pinned half up, exposing her ears that sparkled with diamonds. The makeup on her face made her seem older to them, and even though she felt incredibly silly, she was glad her sister had prepared her as such. Her chest was tightened as they strolled through to the gentleman who were now raised out of their seats.

"Ah—nope, nothing. Glad you ladies could join us." Luigi slightly coughed into his fist bowing his head in acknowledgment.

"Yes dearies, nearly thirty minutes ago we were expecting you! I was getting worried."

Sir Toadstool came around and shoo'd off the servants who started to pull their chairs out for them. The old man helped the ladies into the seat as Peach glanced up and gave Mario a sly look, glancing up at the small bandage on his head from earlier.

"Yes, well I was just teaching Daisy the wonders of being fashionably late. It's how you gain the hearts of the audience these days, right?"

Mario stared at her for not a moment longer, kicking himself in the rear mentally thinking how right she was. He was just wondering when they were going to be here… It made his interest only peak when they did show up.

"Oh nonsense— but she is just a babe. Don't be filling her head with courting gibberish just yet."

Peach gave a casual shrug and waited for her chair to be pushed back in as she took a calm seat. Daisy followed suit as she noticed Luigi's eyes narrow down at his cup when her father reminded the group of how young she was. But, instead of overreacting, the young princess was too busy noticing how cleaned up the men in front of them looked. Luigi, who sat across of her, looked just as handsome in a clean cut coat. However, she had to admit the slicked back hair added a bit of edge to him more than Mario.

"Now, shall we bring in the courses?" Toadstool went back to his seat after seating the girls and waved a hand at the servants, ready with their food.

Luigi perked up at the thought of food, and even Mario gave a slight smile nodding once as the girls eagerly awaited their meals.

"Veal with creme'd potatoes. Oh! And a side of soup?" The older man took a finger to the bowl of warm soup and stuck it in his mouth with a small pop.

"Ah! Tomato. Lucky us, they're not in season, are they?" The servant beside him shook his head, confirming that this was a treat for them.

Mario gazed upon the food, which looked lavish, yet he couldn't help but to glance every now and then at Peach discreetly. Surprisingly, she had already been looking at him. The man in red glanced away quickly and nodded,

"This is extravagant, even for our tastes. Thank you for inviting us, Sir, truly."

Mario raised his glass to Sir Toadsworth in appreciation. Luigi, who was already chowing down, nodded and gave a playful thumbs up in which Mario glared at him briefly.

"Please, please, pleasantries later! Eat my children, eat!"

And with that, the guests began to enjoy their meal. Peach had a big appetite, despite her slim looks. However, out of respect she drew her knife and fork and slowly and carefully cut away. Daisy was chewing on a piece of veal with the fork still by her mouth when she saw Peach acting elegantly.

While her father went on and on about random events throughout the city, she glanced back to Luigi and straightened her back a bit shoulders drawing back as well. Was she being too brash? Her eyes watched as few too many of the maids came by to give Luigi extra refreshments, clearly being too sweet in asking him if he needed anything else. Of course they did this under the acknowledgment of everyone else, as both Mario and Peach seemed too intrigued with a tale that her father was unrolling at the time. Her eyes narrowed in on a busty maid that leaned over to give her opposite dining companion more drink. He merely nodded and thanked the woman, not even looking up to see her face.

The female seemed perturbed but, strut off not pushing it any further. Daisy wondered why he didn't take advantage to even gaze upon one of the bodies that were presented before him. And with that thought came her answer. Luigi reached for his drink, his eyes landing on her and he took a sip. Looking up at him, she could see his features nicely in this light, but she was too caught up to look away. He smiled mischievously mid drink and gave her a playful wink.

Daisy felt her heart thump and she glanced away quickly, a small flush of pink crossing her nose. She brought up her handkerchief to wipe her nose, trying to hide it.

"Isn't that right, Daisy dear?"

"Huh?" She spun around clumsily to see everyone at the table now looking at her.

Toadstool chuckled and rolled his eyes, "Daydreaming again, I see? I was just telling the brothers about your various activities. I know dressage isn't your favorite, but you did win 2nd in the league last season."

"Oh yeah…It was nothing."

"Ah-ah, that was a great tournament!" Peach piped in and began to go on about Daisy's love for the equestrian arts. Mario forked a piece of veal, but stopped when he looked up. The woman seemed to glow, her skin was perfectly fair, her hair bounced with each small exclamation of boasting about her sister. Her blue eyes seemed genuinely in love with her family… Mario sensed she wasn't quite as brutish and bratty as she might have led on a first. He smiled softly at her, catching eyes with her once before she looked back to Daisy lovingly.

All seemed to be going well for the time being. Until a servant briskly strode up to Sir Toadstool and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

Everything happened quickly then. Servants were rushing around with new dishes, cleaning up the old rubble, sweeping and dusting the floors furiously. Peach looked around than back at her father,

"What is—" She started before the dining hall doors opened swiftly. A draft let in from the outside hall, and all was silent then. The servants clinked to their positions and stood, their heads bowed down. At once, Sir Toadstool stood up, as swift as his old bones would let him. Mario raised and eyebrow, looking once at Toadstool then over to Peach, her expression looking pained. She closed her eyes softly exhaling before pushing off the table and standing alongside her sister who was already standing.

"Stand…stand!" She hissed under her breath, happy the newcomer entering was out of earshot. The brothers glanced at each other before standing to the command of the little girl. Both of them finally got a clear view of who was approaching.

Striding forward was a very tall man, on the upwards of six foot four. He was wearing all black, his shoulders were the broadest part of his body. He had strikingly orange hair, his skin just as fair as the princess Peach's. He wore a purposely beaten coat with silver studs that crossed the chest and ran alongside his shoulders. The studs traveled to his back and across the waist once again at his belt. The man looked sturdy, his large slim frame had little on his clear cut features in his face. He had a defined jawline that was clean cut shaven, so defined his teeth were probably impeccable. His nose was pointed but not sharply, just enough to deserve respect. His orange eyebrows dipped low and sharp, giving him a permanent devious look.

"Ah—uh—Master Bowser! What—what a pleasant surprise!" Sir Toadsworth wrung his hands together nervously, but still pushed his own chair out to step out and greet the master of the estate. Mario and Luigi seemed interested, watching the newcomer slide off his black leather gloves and stuff them into his back pocket. The red haired man towered over the little old man, as if all he had to do was breathe on the man and that would knock him over.

"Is it now? I had hoped to reach the estate by last week. We had some…distractions."

The man spoke up, his voice deep yet well trained and precise. There was a tint of grizzle in his tone as if he had just smoked a hearty cigar. Toadsworth went on and on about questions for the master, only to be silenced by the booming voice again.

"Ah, don't be rude Sir, introduce me to your company." He nodded to Mario and Luigi who were simply observing. Sir Toadsworth cleared his throat and nodded,

"O-oh dear, yes of course. My apologies. This is Mario and his brother Luigi. They are the specialists I hired to fix the plumbing. Boys… this is Master Bowser."

At this the large man gave a grand smile, his teeth perfectly white and straight. His canines were more pronounced which gave off an erie aura.

"The leaky kitchen pipes! That's right. We'll its glad we have some… foreign craftsmanship." His voice seemed slightly patronizing as took to his own seat. On the way he stopped and looked down at Peach, who was still quiet and looking down at her plate before acknowledging that Bowser was staring at her.

"It's been awhile my dear… too long."

His voice was slightly hushed, yet sharp demanding respect, took her delicate hand without question. His hands doubled in hers and he gave a soft kiss to it. The princess held in her disgust and gave a simple smile unable to speak. Daisy simply held her hands in front of her and looked down, not willing to acknowledge the owner of the estate. The tall gentleman took his seat before offering the rest,

"Please, don't wait on my behalf. Seem's you all are already halfway finished!"

And with that grizzly tone, the man had the dishes in front of him removed, only to be replaced with new drink and food.

Calmly, everyone takes their seat. However, the brothers could notice a tension in the air obviously from the new arrival. Bowser has zero regard to the servants, grumbling at them and shooing them away if they displease him. He even raised his voice to one, causing her to scuttle off frightened. He was bombarded by questions from Sir Toadsworth to keep the conversation flowing. Poor Sir Toadsworth was always cut off, the master of the estate going on about their adventures to the other lands. It was clear who liked to talk about themselves.

"You see we would have been here a day earlier, but one of our horses fell sick. The mare was still fresh, but had a bad case of colic— nobody seemed to catch before. Of course, we couldn't just leave her to die there. So we hunted her! Such a fancy, how a horse can be so easily frightened by some domesticated half wolves. Little mare ran as fast as she could— but not fast enough!"

The master chuckled as Peach looked sick and even Sir Toadstool gave an unpleasant chuckle. Luigi took notice of Daisy's immediate response, her hand clutching her fork until her knuckles turned white. At that moment, it looked like Peach did something under the table to sooth Daisy, probably pat and rub her knee lovingly.

Bowser went on to boast about the cities he sailed to and traveled on horseback. Mario sat back and ignored his food, suddenly having a bad taste in his mouth. He glanced at Peach who could see the dissatisfied expression on his face, she opened her mouth to speak but Mario interrupted,

"Pardon me, but what exactly do you do?" His voice emphasizing the 'do' as if he wondered what Master Bowsers profession was.

Bowser was mid drink as he seemed to grin and put the chalice down. The large man swallowed what was in his mouth and grinned wide with a booming laugh as if someone had told him a funny joke.

"Oh, my manners! Dear guest… wait, Mario, correct? Yes. My profession. I own a family business well known for its profits in the fair trade. Clearly, you can tell by my estate we're well profound in England already."

Looking smug with himself Bowser took another gulp of mead. Mario simply nodding while Luigi muttered,

"Hm, nope, couldn't tell a bit."

Peach cocks her head and glares as if she mentally asking him if he wants to lose his life. The brother simply leans back and takes a sip as well. Master Bowser chuckles and nods,

"Ah, I love a good sense of humor."

The redhead hummed happily as he sipped his drink, his eyes slit as they glared over at Luigi for a moment. Smiling he looked over to Sir Toadsworth who wrung his hands and begun on another subject. Daisy, who had just about had enough, smiled admiringly over at Luigi, impressed with his nonchalant attitude. She gave a tiny yawn and stretched her arms out, causing her father to pause.

"Yes, well, this was a lovely dinner food and drink and all. No mead for me though, ha, ha, too young! But honestly, it's about time we turn in, no?"

Trying to fool the others with her light disposition she glanced around faking a dainty smile. Daisy looked down at her father who nodded and of course she grudgingly turned to the master of the estate. He looked over at her bemused and she softly spoke,

"I'm…glad about your safe return, Master Bowser."

The redhead acknowledged her with an amused smile and tilted his head to the side,

"Little Daisy, please, how many times shall I tell you, it's Cooper. If we're going to be family you ought to remember." He ended on a chuckle which caused Daisy to curtly nod and watch Peach stand up as well.

"I shall turn in with her… it was lovely."

Her voice seemed hollow of genuine emotion yet eyes lingered on Mario before glancing around the room and smiling before giving a swift curtsy. Intertwining her sisters arm with hers she announced,

"Goodnight."

The ladies turned and swiftly paced in the opposite direction. As soon as Peach turned her expression became grim, and she seemed to be the one to lead Daisy out quickly.

As the men were now alone, Toadsworth went over the events and happenings of what was going on when Master Bowser had been gone. Mario half listened in, his eyes still glancing back to the door the ladies had gone through. Was this Bowser as bad as the picture in the gallery set him up to be. Luigi beckoned more drink to be filled, only to have Master Bowser snap his fingers and sigh,

"This is mundane. Put it in a report, Toadsworth. I'll attend to it later."

And at once the servants scattered to the table, removing the plates, dishes, and silverware from in front of them. The empty chalice from Luigi's hand was taken, without permission. The man in green let his mustache twitch in disbelief, his eyes going cross with the master of the estate who ignored them. Mario cut in before Luigi could make a fool of them,

"It is about that time, at this rate dawn will nearly break."

Toadsworth looked exhausted from trying to keep Bowser entertained and pleasant. He nodded at the master's request and straightened his neck clip the looseness providing that it was time to turn in for the night. Mario noticed that Bowser was the only one left with a chalice, holding it out for it to be filled. A servant girl rushed over and started to fill his cup shakily.

"Justly so. Men of their craft need rest to perform properly, right?"

Bowsers coy question was met with a small hum from the older brother, both of them stepping from their seats away from the table. They pushed their chairs in, as of course Luigi only pushed his in halfway as to annoy Master Bowser. Sir Toadsworth broke the short silence with his own trying but bubbly attitude,

"Very well, very well! We will be expecting you lads tomorrow, work as usual!"

Mario and Luigi glanced at him, then each other before being ushered off by the man with the cane. Luigi stepped off with Sir Toadstool talking about exact duties for tomorrow as Mario took a half step behind them. Unable to resist the urge, the older brother looked over his shoulder, catching eyes with Master Cooper Bowser. His green eyes were slit and looking malicious, as if they had been there all along yet only revealed now. The master of the estate lazily swirled the mead in his cup, raising it in time with Mario's look back to acknowledge him. Without another moment Mario turned his head forward his brows slightly furrowed with displeasure.

* * *

OOC: ooooooooh- Bowser in the house! Hope ya'll enjoyed that. Lil, introduction to my new favorite character/villan Bowser. Cooper Bowser. Hope yall caught that (koopa… hehe) Until next time! Reviews? love it? hate it? Tell me whats up!


End file.
